


Sister's Keeper

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Victoria Hughes is on her way to Seattle to attend her half brother's vow renewal when she bumps into an old crush and things get a little bit complicated because he is her brother's best friend.
Relationships: Lucas Ripley & Jennifer Ripley, Lucas Ripley & Robert Sullivan, Robert Sullivan/Claire Sullivan, Travis Montgomery/Michael, Victoria Hughes & Jennifer Ripley, Victoria Hughes & Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 131
Kudos: 95





	1. Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my new fanfic. It's AU obviously with a few canon elements. I had this idea for a while now and always wanted to write Vic as Sully's sister and I finally came around to doing it. I hope you enjoy it.

Victoria Hughes wasn’t a big fan of flying. It wasn’t that she was scared or anything but she just hated the entire process from having to be at the airport two to three hours earlier and all the security measures to having to spend several hours sitting next to a complete stranger who wouldn’t shut up and would tell her their entire life story. If Vic wanted to listen to other people’s problems she would have become a therapist instead of an artist.

Vic wasn’t even sure why she was going through the trouble of flying to Seattle to attend her half brother’s vow renewal. The invite itself had surprised her seeing as her and Robert weren’t close but Vic had figured that it was his wife Claire’s doing and with how besotted Robert was with her there was no way he could say no to her ever and to be honest neither could Vic because Claire was just a really good person and had always treated her right.

Vic hadn’t even known Robert until she was almost twenty when her father, who had abandoned her before she was even born, suddenly stood in front of her dorm at NYU, telling her that he was dying and that all he wanted was for her to meet her half brother. Vic had told him to go to hell after everything he had put her mother through and that she had no intentions of ever contacting Robert until she received a heartfelt letter from Claire, who was eager to get to know her and for the siblings to bond, and even back then Vic hadn’t been able to say no to her.

Vic had spent three weeks with the Sullivans and even though she and Robert never became a real family, she did find a family in Claire and her nephews as well as a great friend in Jennifer Ripley, one of their neighbours, who she loved like the sister she never had.

She smiled at the thought of seeing Jennifer again after two years. They may have talked on the phone every week but it wasn’t the same as actually spending time together and Vic was really looking forward to that.

Vic’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat and she sighed when she realized that she wouldn’t be sitting alone after all. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat at the sight in front of her. He may have been ten years older than the last time she had seen him, his beard was thicker and there was some grey in his hair now but she would recognize those beautiful blue eyes anywhere. They belonged to Lucas Ripley, Robert’s best friend, Jennifer’s older brother and the absolute man of her dreams, dreams she remembered vividly.

Lucas smiled back at her and Vic’s heart skipped a beat just like ten years ago when she had met him for the first time.

_ Some things never change _ , she thought as he sat down beside her without a word.

Vic looked at him dumbfounded.  _ Did he not recognize her? _

She realized that it had been ten years since the last time they’d seen each other but had she really changed that much that he didn’t recognize her at all? 

Vic sighed loudly which caught his attention. “Afraid of flying?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” Vic furrowed her forehead.

“You look a bit flushed,” he explained. “I totally get it if you’re afraid of flying. I ain’t a big fan either,” he confessed. “I’m Lucas, by the way,” he extended his hand while smiling brightly at her.

_ So, he really didn’t recognize her. _ “Um, I’m Victoria,” she smiled back while shaking his hand, trying to ignore the spark she felt when their hands touched which he seemed to have felt too, judging by the way he swallowed nervously before letting go of her hand.

Vic couldn’t help but notice the lack of a wedding band and tried not to smile at the fact that he was no longer married. She had met his second wife Eva back then and had always thought that they weren’t a good match and it looked like she had been right about that.

“Going home or on vacation?” He asked and Vic wondered whether she should reveal her identity or pretend that they didn’t know each other until he made the connection himself.

“Um, I’m visiting my brother and his family,” Vic replied, deciding not to tell him just yet. “What about you?”

“Going home. I had to attend this rather boring conference and I can’t wait to be back home.”

“Conference?” Vic asked, confused, remembering him being a firefighter.

“Yeah. I’m the Fire Chief and well, attending boring conferences to talk about budget and stuff is part of the job description,” he complained, obviously not liking that part of his job. “I don’t feel like a firefighter most days. I don’t do much active fire fighting anymore. It’s mostly paperwork these days,” he sighed.

“Sounds like you’re missing the action,” Vic smiled sympathetically.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my job and worked hard to get to where I am now but I do miss the simpler days when I could just run into a burning building and save someone instead of discussing budget and writing reports.”

“So, in other words, you have a death wish,” Vic teased, making him chuckle.

“Something like that,” he smiled at her. “What about you?”

“Do I have a death wish you mean?” She joked.

“Funny. No, I mean what do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I’m an artist. I sing and dance and all that jazz,” she said and his expression changed as if he finally realized who she was.

“That’s why you look so familiar. I’ve seen a billboard with your face on it,” Vic chuckled because he obviously wasn’t going to remember her anytime soon.

“Yeah, that’s where you must have seen me,” she tried not to roll her eyes at him. It was both annoying that he didn’t remember her but also amusing because she had the upper hand here.

“Excuse me, sir. We are about to take off. Can you please fasten your seatbelt,” the flight attendant reminded him while looking him up and down, obviously not blind to how handsome he was.

“Oh, sure. Sorry,” he flashed her a smile.

“Let me know if there is anything I can do for you during the flight,” she said suggestively, making Vic roll her eyes at how obvious she was.

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied politely while fastening his seatbelt.

“That was really nice of her,” Vic raised an eyebrow at his reply. “What?”

“She was totally flirting with you,” she said.

“What? No, she wasn’t. She was just doing her job,” he insisted.

“Sure she was. That’s why she paid the same attention to me,” Vic tapped her finger against her jaw. “Oh no wait, she didn’t.”

Lucas chuckled. “Okay, maybe she was. Is there something wrong with that?” Lucas asked.

“Well, it was rude since I could have been your wife or girlfriend,” Vic blabbed without thinking and blushed furiously while Lucas just smirked. “Wipe that smirk off your face, you know what I mean.”

Lucas opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the pilot’s announcement that they were about to take off. 

“You know since you admitted to being scared of flying, maybe the flight attendant can hold your hand,” Vic teased.

“You’re funny,” he replied dryly, making Vic laugh.

“That’s part of my charm,” Vic chuckled.

“It definitely is,” he smiled at her, making Vic blush before they settled into comfortable silence.

Vic took off her shoes, put up her feet and made herself comfortable after takeoff. She tried her best not to look at him. He still had the same effect on her and made her feel things she probably shouldn’t be feeling but he was just so damn handsome. 

Vic couldn’t help but stare at him from the corner of her eye, imagining his lips kissing a trail down her body while his hands played with her breasts, his nimble fingers flicking her sensitive nipples, making her wet before his mouth would feast on her and make her come on his tongue over and over again.

Vic closed her eyes and licked her lips before letting out a quiet moan but he must have heard her anyway as he turned his head to look at her. 

“Is everything okay?” He suddenly asked, making her eyes snap open. She could feel her cheeks burn as he stared at her curiously.

“Um, sure. Yeah, totally.”

“You sure you’re not getting sick. You look flushed again,” his voice sounded worried.

“Nope, not getting sick, just feeling a little bit… um, hot, I guess,” Vic avoided eye contact and grabbed her water bottle and downed the content in one go. 

She could still feel his eyes on her. “I’m okay, really,” she assured him as she grabbed her blanket and covered herself with it. “I’m gonna get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Vic settled in her seat and closed her eyes, hoping that by the time she woke up, they would be in Seattle before she made a fool of herself in front of him.   
  


* * *

  
Lucas couldn’t help and stare at her sleeping form and wonder if he should ask her out once they landed. It’s been a while since he met someone he wanted to get to know but she definitely intrigued him and he had to admit that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He remembered the billboard he had seen with her face on it while walking around in New York, thinking how he would love to meet someone like her and now he was sitting next to her and he was trying his best not to come off as a creep.

He sighed before grabbing a book from his bag and started reading it to distract himself. He needed to stop thinking about this woman who was sleeping peacefully next to him and was a complete stranger and probably wouldn’t be interested in him anyway considering that she was younger by at least ten years and someone like her probably had a boyfriend waiting at home.

Lucas felt some movement next to him as Victoria turned around and looped her arms through one of his before resting her head on his shoulder.

“You smell really good,” she said while nuzzling his neck and Lucas had to suppress a groan because he couldn’t remember the last time he was this affected by a woman.

He wondered if it would be weird to ask a complete stranger to his best friends vow renewal but Lucas knew that showing up by himself meant that Claire would try to set him up with one of her friends and Lucas was really not in the mood to be set up yet again. 

Claire had tried for the past nine years since his second divorce and had accused Lucas of being too picky and maybe he was but he wasn’t going to just settle for anyone. After Eva, he had sworn that he would only get married again if it was really right and so far he hadn’t met anyone who it felt really right with.

Lucas sighed as he realized how tired he actually was. He carefully reached for his own blanket, making sure not to wake her, covered his own body and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.  
  


* * *

  
Vic woke up from a beautiful dream, feeling rested, warm and content. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself basically sleeping on top of Lucas Ripley. Her arms were wrapped around one of his, her head resting on his shoulder while Lucas' head rested against hers and one of his hands held onto hers.

To anyone walking by, they looked like a couple and she couldn’t deny that she liked that idea especially since it was him. Vic had been attracted to him from the very first moment she met him. She remembered Jennifer teasing her about her little crush on her brother and she would still bring him up to Vic in their conversations.

Vic wondered how Jennifer would feel if Vic actually dated her brother. Would she be okay with it or think that it was weird?

Vic sighed. She had spent the last two years focusing on her career with very little time to date and if she was honest with herself, she was also a little bit picky and didn’t want to date just anyone. She had a few flings here and there because she enjoyed sex but otherwise she hadn’t been interested in anything serious but now that she had finally made it, she was ready for a relationship. 

She wondered if a relationship with Lucas was even possible, considering that she had a life in New York while he had his life in Seattle.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Lucas stir next to her. She carefully untangled herself from him and sat back in her own seat before he could realize that she had clung to him like a baby koala to his mother.

“Hello there, sleeping beauty,” Vic teased him as he woke up. “Did you have a nice nap?”

Lucas stretched and nodded before looking at her. “You?”

Vic just nodded and smiled at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but once again the pilot interrupted him to announce that they would be landing soon. 

“Home sweet home,” he said to himself and Vic smiled, knowing the feeling all too well when it came to New York.

When they finally landed, they both grabbed their bags and left the plane together and walked towards the exit. 

“Um, Victoria,” he suddenly stopped and Vic turned around to look at him.

“Is everything okay?” She wondered.

“Um, yeah. I was just... I wanted to ask you something,” he said nervously. “I know we just met but I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me to my best friend's vow renewal,” he finally asked and Vic’s heart skipped a beat.

“There is something I have to tell you first,” Vic started when his face screwed up in confusion.

“Jennifer?” He wondered as he looked behind Vic. “One moment,” he excused himself as he walked to his sister and hugged her. “I didn’t know you were going to pick me up.”

“I ain’t here for you, big brother,” Jennifer said and let go of him before walking over to Vic to hug her. Vic hugged her back while Lucas stared at them dumbfounded, obviously confused why his sister was hugging her.

“I’m so glad you’re finally here. I missed you,” Jennifer told her.

“I missed you too,” Vic replied as she squeezed her friend before letting go of her.

“Did I miss something? How do you two know each other?” He asked.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Are you for real?” Lucas furrowed his forehead. “You know her too. This is Vic, Robert’s sister.”

Lucas’ eyes widened in shock. “Surprise,” Vic said nervously, hoping that Lucas wouldn’t be too upset with her for not telling him.


	2. Dinner with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas enjoy dinner with the Sullivans but things don't go as Vic had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on my new story. Makes me really excited that you are enjoying it.

They left the airport and got into the car. Jennifer could sense that something was off with her brother and Vic but she didn’t dare to ask. It didn’t appear as if either one of them wanted to talk about it so instead they drove in awkward silence until they finally arrived at Lucas’ place.

“Thanks for the ride,” he grumbled before slamming the door shut.

“Okay, what the hell happened between you two?” Jennifer demanded to know.

“Nothing,” Vic answered, not meeting her eyes.

“You gotta do better than that, Vic. That was the most awkward ten minutes of my entire life.” 

“You’re being so over dramatic. It wasn’t that bad,” Jennifer glared at her.

“Remember when I told you that Lucas once took me bra shopping after our parents died?” Vic nodded. “Yeah, that was less awkward than this car ride just now.” Vic chuckled. “Hey, that’s not funny. I was mortified and it really sucked because all the women there were more interested in flirting with Lucas instead of helping me find the right bra. It was horrible. Almost as horrible as what happened just now.”

Vic sighed. “Okay, yeah, it was bad,” she finally agreed.

“And I’m still waiting for an answer. What happened between you and my brother and why didn’t he know who you are?”

“Because he didn’t recognize me and I didn’t tell him,” Vic revealed.

“Okay, I’m lost here. Why wouldn’t you tell him who you are?” Jennifer asked in confusion because none of it made sense.

“I don’t know. A part of me guessed he’d figure it out on his own and another part didn’t want him to just see me as his best friend's little sister and instead as a woman,” Vic admitted.

“Wow, even after all these years, you still have a crush on my brother,” Jennifer chuckled.

“Well, have you seen your brother. I mean he looks even hotter now than he did ten years ago,” Vic gushed.

“Ew, that’s my brother we are talking about. Can we not talk about him being hot or how you would want to jump him and have his babies?”

“Hey, nobody said anything about babies but I wouldn’t mind the other thing,” Vic wiggled her eyebrows, making Jennifer screw up her face in disgust.

“What did I just say about him being my brother,” Jennifer rolled her eyes at her friend.

“All jokes aside, how would you feel if Lucas and I were to date?” Vic wondered.

“Date? So something did happen between you two?”

“Well, not exactly. I mean, we flirted and fell asleep together during the flight,” Jennifer smiled. “And when we landed he asked me if I wanted to go to his best friend’s vow renewal with him.”

“He did?” Vic nodded. “Wow! That’s quite something. Lucas doesn’t do dates. Well, at least not of his own free will. Claire has been trying to set him up for years with friends and co-workers and he would humor her and go out with them but it was always only that one date. So, for him to ask you out is a pretty big deal,” Jennifer explained and Vic beamed at her.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Would you be okay if Lucas and I were dating?”

“Honestly?” Vic nodded nervously. “It would make me really happy,” Jennifer smiled. “You are one of my favorite people and my brother is the best guy I know and it would make me really happy.”

“Thank you,” Vic smiled back at her.

“You’re welcome but it’s not like either of you need anyone’s permission to date,” Jennifer said as they arrived at her place.

“Yeah,” Vic agreed. “Could you just do me a favor and not mention this to anyone tonight during dinner?” Vic pleaded. “I need to talk to Lucas and explain myself and hopefully he won’t be too upset with me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it to myself and my brother better not be an ass and forgive you,” Jennifer said, hoping that Lucas and Vic could work things out.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas entered his house after what he would describe as the most awkward car ride ever. He felt like an idiot that he hadn’t recognized Vic but in his defense, he hadn’t seen her in ten years and it wasn’t like he paid much attention to her back then considering that he was married and well, she was his best friend’s sister who had just turned twenty.

He dropped his bag and went into the kitchen to grab a beer before plopping down on his couch.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He had finally met a woman he was really attracted to, only to find out that she was Sully’s sister and therefore totally off limits. If she had told him who she was from the beginning, he would have never flirted with her, let alone entertained the idea of asking her out and now he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

He groaned when his phone chimed, he really wasn’t in the mood to converse with anyone but he checked the message anyway since it could be an emergency. He was the Fire Chief after all. 

_ Sully: Still up for dinner with the family tonight? _

Lucas sighed. He had totally forgotten about that. Part of him wanted to say no because he knew that Vic would be there and the car ride had been awkward enough and he didn’t need a repeat of that during dinner but at the same time, he loved Claire’s cooking and had missed spending time with the Sullivan's after being away for a few days.

Lucas quickly texted Sully, telling him he’d be there before he downed the beer and walked upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Half an hour later, he left his house and walked the short distance to the Sullivan residence. He couldn’t help but feel nervous when he knocked on the door, hoping the evening wouldn’t turn out as awkward as the car ride and that Jennifer wouldn’t say anything. He was sure that Vic had filled her in on everything.

“Uncle Luke,” Bobby Jr exclaimed happily as he opened the door and hugged him, followed by his younger brother Tyler. “Did you bring us something from New York?” Tyler asked, making Lucas chuckle.

“When have I ever not brought you anything?” He laughed as he walked into the house and handed them their gifts. He loved them like they were his own.

“Did I hear the door,” he heard Claire as she came out of the living room and hugged him as well. “Welcome back home, Lucas. We missed you,” she said before kissing his cheek. 

She looked at her sons and shook her head. “You need to stop spoiling them.”

“Yeah, I can’t do that. I’m not their godfather for nothing,” Lucas joked. “Where is Sully?” He wondered.

“He’s in the garage. Dinner should be ready in half an hour. Don’t make me have to come and get you two like the last time,” she reminded him.

“We simply lost track of time. It happens,” Lucas defended himself, earning himself a glare from Claire. “I promise we’ll be here on time,” he assured her before kissing her cheek and making his way to the garage.

Lucas walked in and found his friend working on his car as usual. He took off his sweater, so it wouldn’t get dirty and joined him.

“How was the conference?”

“Don’t ask,” Lucas sighed.

Sully chuckled. “That bad, huh? And to think that you wanted me to become Battalion Chief and be a pencil pusher like yourself.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that you didn’t listen to me then,” Lucas exhaled sharply.

“You okay?” Sully wondered. “You seem different.”

Lucas’ eyes widened. “Different?”

“Yeah, I can’t put my finger on it but something is different about you. Did something happen?” 

_ Yeah, I met this woman who is perfect and made me feel things I haven’t felt in years but she happens to be your sister _ , Lucas thought as he remembered the wind being knocked out of his lungs when he saw Vic for the first time, or so he thought at least.

“Nope. Same old, same old,” Lucas replied but he could tell that Sully wasn’t buying it. After thirty-five years of friendship he knew Lucas better than anyone else but for the moment he seemed to be fine with his answer and so they settled into comfortable silence while working on the car.

“Dad,” Tyler appeared at the door. “Dinner is ready.”

“We’ll be right there. We’re almost done.”

“Mom knew you would say that and said that if you don’t come back to the house right this second, then you can sleep on the couch for the next few days,” Tyler let him know, obviously enjoying this way more than he should, making Lucas chuckle.

Sully rolled his eyes at him. “See what I have to put up with in this house. No respect,” he said jokingly as he dropped everything and walked out of the garage, making Lucas laugh at how whipped he was.

Lucas grabbed his sweater and followed him back into the house.

“There you guys are,” Claire smiled at them as they entered the living room.

Lucas’ breath hitched when Vic turned around. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, with a burgundy off shoulder sweater, revealing smooth, soft caramel skin that Lucas wanted to touch badly. Her hair was down, showing off her gorgeous curls and her lips were painted in the same burgundy color as her sweater, almost begging Lucas to kiss them.

He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight in front of him which didn’t go unnoticed by Vic and he hoped that nobody else noticed it.

“Lucas, I know it’s been a while but you probably still remember Vic,” Claire introduced him as Vic extended her hand while Jennifer did her best not to burst into laughter, letting Lucas know that Vic had indeed told her everything.

Lucas smiled at her and shook her hand and just like on the plane he could feel electricity coursing through his body at just this simple touch. “Hi,” he said in a high pitched voice, suddenly feeling everyone’s eyes on him with Vic smirking.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, sorry. Hi, very nice to see you again,” he said firmly.

“Yeah, likewise,” Vic smiled back. ”You can let go of my hand now,” she teased, making Lucas blush furiously, not having realized that he was still holding it.

“Sorry,” he let go of her hand and looked at Sully who thankfully wasn’t paying attention to them but was instead admiring something Claire was showing him.

_ This was going to be a long evening _ , Lucas thought.  
  


* * *

  
Vic smiled as she put on her favorite burgundy colored lipstick which matched her off shoulder sweater that showed off just the right amount of skin. 

“Vic, are you ready to go?” Jennifer yelled from downstairs, sounding impatient.

“Just one second,” Vic yelled back as she checked herself in the mirror one last time.

If she was honest with herself, she was a bit nervous about dinner. Not just because Lucas would be there but also because her relationship with Robert wasn’t the best. Unlike Claire, he had never really welcomed her into his life and family and Vic didn’t understand why. She had tried to form a relationship with him but at some point she just gave up, realizing that some things just weren’t meant to be. That’s why she hadn’t been back in Seattle until now.

She had seen Claire and the kids when they came to New York for her graduation and then again when they came to see her very first show on Broadway but Robert had been missing both times because he was too busy. She had kept in contact with Claire and the kids over Skype but Robert had never bothered to say a word to her even though she would see him sitting in the background.

“Vic, your second is over,” her thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she said as she hurried downstairs.

“Wow,” her friend stared at her. “Lucas won’t know what hit him when he sees you. You look hot,” Jennifer looked her up and down approvingly.

“That’s exactly what I was going for,” Vic wiggled her eyebrows.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at Vic. “Come on, Claire hates it when people can’t be on time.”

“Oh, don’t I know it,” Vic chuckled, remembering how one time Claire had Robert sleep on the couch because he and Lucas had lost track of time while working in the garage. She also remembered Lucas looking really hot that evening in his white shirt, motor oil grease and all.

They arrived at the Sullivan residence within minutes and Vic couldn’t help but be happy to be there when her nephews hugged her tightly, telling her how much they had missed her and wanted to go back to New York to see her on the stage again.

“I’m sure we can make that happen,” Vic told them before handing them some gifts.

“First Lucas and now you too,” Claire sighed. “You two need to stop spoiling the boys.”

“Hey, it’s not like I see them every day,” Vic replied as she handed Claire a little bag.

“Vic, you really shouldn’t have,” she said as she opened the little velvet box to reveal a rose brooch in rose gold with a pink rhinestone. “Oh My God, this looks exactly like the one I was wearing on my wedding day. I lost it five years ago,” Claire gasped.

“I know. I saw it the other day and I remembered you telling me about it and how you had lost it and I thought you might like a new one that you can wear for the vow renewal,” Vic smiled as Claire pulled her in a hug.

“Thank you so much, Vic. It’s beautiful. I love it,” her sister-in-law beamed at her.

“There is also whiskey in there for Robert. He still likes drinking that, right?” Vic asked nervously.

“Oh, he sure does. He’ll love it. Thank you so much,” she hugged her again before letting go and looking at something behind Vic.

“There you guys are,” Claire exclaimed as Vic turned around and her breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on Lucas. He was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his well-defined chest that Vic wanted to touch badly and showed off his defined arms that she wanted wrapped around her. Vic swallowed hard because he just looked like a Greek God that she wanted to jump right then and there. She smirked when she watched him lick his lips, loving that she was having the same effect on him.

“Lucas, I know it’s been a while but you probably still remember Vic,” Claire introduced them as Vic extended her hand. She knew that Jennifer was trying her best not to burst into laughter about that last part.

Lucas smiled at her and shook her hand and once again Vic felt that spark like on the plane. “Hi,” he said in a high pitched voice, which caught everyone’s attention for a moment and made Vic smirk.

_ Jennifer was probably enjoying every second of this _ , she thought.

He cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, sorry. Hi, very nice to see you again,” he smiled.

“Yeah, likewise,” Vic smiled back, her hand still in his. ”You can let go of my hand now,” she teased, making Lucas blush furiously.

“Sorry,” he let go of her hand before glancing at Robert who was paying them no attention as Claire gushed about her new brooch.

_ Well, this is going to be an interesting evening _ , Vic thought.  
  


* * *

  
Claire smiled as she looked around the table, everyone obviously enjoying the food and each other's company. She loved having her family together like this, especially having Vic with them after so many years. She had missed her, just like her boys had missed their aunt and were happy to have her back even if it was just for a week. 

Claire wished that her husband felt the same way but he had never been able to accept Vic as a part of his life and family. To him she was a constant reminder of his father abandoning him when he was only ten years old and he had never been able to let go of that anger and that pain and it broke Claire’s heart for both her husband and Vic. 

She had tried for years to make the siblings bond but to no avail. There was just too much hurt and at some point she just accepted it and let go of the idea of Robert and Vic actually behaving like siblings. Instead she did her best to be Vic’s family and she knew that it meant the world to Vic since she didn’t have any other family.

“So, Vic, how is your play going?” She wondered. She had read great things about it and was really proud of her sister-in-law.

“Oh, it’s going great. We are getting rave reviews and our run was just extended for a few more weeks and we might even get some Tony nominations,” Vic beamed.

“This is amazing. I’m so happy for you and so proud,” Claire smiled.

“They even have billboards of her in Time Square,” Lucas said, making everyone turn their head towards him.

Claire looked at him curiously. “Oh right, I totally forgot that your conference was in New York.” He nodded. “Did you see Vic’s show?”

“No, I had no time for any of that. I just saw the billboard on my way to the conference. It was quite impressive,” he said and smiled at Vic who blushed in return.

Claire looked between the two and smirked as an idea formed in her head.  
  


* * *

  
Vic had almost forgotten what a home cooked meal and dinner with the family was like. She was a takeout kinda girl because she couldn’t cook to save her life and she didn’t have much of a family to have dinner with except for a handful of friends that she loved dearly but it still wasn’t the same.

She sighed as she finished the second slice of pie, licking the spoon clean.

“Are you okay, aunt Vic?” Tyler wondered and Vic just nodded. 

“Already regretting that second slice of pie,” Claire teased, making Vic chuckle.

“I mean I am about to burst but I have no regrets in regards to the pie because it was amazing.”

“I agree,” Lucas said as he finished his slice and smiled.

“Good, that’s what I love to hear,” Claire smiled as she started to clear the table.

“Oh no, you cooked. I will take care of the dishes,” Vic insisted.

“You are my guest and guests don’t do dishes.”

“And here I thought I was family and family most certainly does do the dishes,” Vic joked, making Claire roll her eyes.

“Well, okay. If you insist,” she smiled. “Lucas, help her,” she ordered.

“What happened to guests don’t do dishes?” He joked, earning himself an unamused look from Claire. “Sheesh, fine. I’ll help,” he grumbled and got up from his chair to help Vic.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, Vic turned towards him. “Look, I owe you an apology for not telling you who I was.”

“You really should have then I wouldn’t have made a fool of myself and asked you out.”

“I don’t understand. Nothing has changed,” Vic said.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Everything has changed,” he countered.

“Why? Because I’m Robert’s sister?” Vic groaned. She should have known that would happen. “In case you haven’t noticed, he barely said a word to me during dinner. It’s not like we are the BFF kind of siblings,” Vic reminded Lucas.

“No, but Sully and I are what you call BFFs, so...”

Vic interrupted him. “Okay, let me get this straight, you are actually so attracted to me that you asked me out which according to your sister you never do but you’re not going to do anything about your attraction to me because of some stupid bro code?” Vic huffed.

Lucas sighed and looked away and that was all the answer that Vic needed. “And here I thought there was something there between us but I guess I was wrong since all you see in me is someone’s sister.”

“There was,” he started, “there is,” he corrected, “but that doesn’t matter because nothing will come of it. You have a life and career in New York and I have all that here in Seattle and I doubt that either one of us would be willing to give that up and long distance relationship never work and sure we could just have some fun while you’re here but I ain’t risking a life long friendship for a couple of days of fun,” Vic felt like she had been slapped.

“I see. You have no idea what you’re missing out on but if that’s what you want,” Vic said and turned her back on him. “Have fun with the dishes,” she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Hey, you two are already done?” Claire wondered. 

“Um, no. I’m not feeling well. I think that second slice of pie was a bad idea after all,” Vic lied. “Lucas said that he will take care of the dishes by himself.”

“You sure that’s all?” Claire asked, looking at her as if she knew something which she couldn’t have unless Jennifer had told her.

“Hey, what’s going on here,” Jennifer asked as she joined them in the hallway.

_ Speak of the devil _ , Vic thought.

“Vic says she is not feeling well,” Claire replied.

“What’s wrong?” Jennifer wondered, looking concerned.

“Nothing, I just ate too much. Do you mind if we leave early?” Jennifer shook her head. “Thank you.”

Vic turned towards Claire. “Thank you so much for the wonderful evening. I had a lot of fun. Tell the boys that I will see them tomorrow,” Vic hugged her.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Claire kissed her cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

Jennifer and Vic left a moment later.

“Okay, spill. What did my brother do now?” Jennifer wondered.

“Nothing,” Vic shrugged.

“Come on, Vic. Tell me,” Jennifer demanded.

“No, I mean that’s the problem. He is doing nothing about whatever attraction there is between us because of some stupid bro code.”

“Oh, because you’re his best friend's sister,” Vic nodded at her. “Yeah, that sounds a lot like my brother. He sticks to rules and protocol which makes him a great Chief but a crappy human being sometimes. I’m really sorry, Vic.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I guess he has a point,” Jennifer looked at her in confusion. “He said that we don’t have a future anyway seeing as I live in New York and he is here and that he won’t risk his friendship with Robert for a fling and I guess I get that.”

“Yeah, still disappointing.”

“Yeah,” Vic agreed. “You know, I don’t really want to go home.”

“What do you have in mind?” Jennifer smiled.

“Let’s go have some fun,” Vic suggested.

“I know just the place,” Jennifer said as she linked her arm with Vic’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of the new chapter?
> 
> Did Lucas do the right thing?  
> Will Vic just accept it?  
> What is Claire up to and will Jennifer help her?


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Vic get to know each other while running errands for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for enjoying this story. I am obviously having fun writing it because here is a new chapter already. I hope you enjoy it.

Vic groaned as she woke up with a splitting headache, feeling like death warmed over. 

_ What the fuck was in those drinks _ , she wondered as she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the bright light. She looked around and was relieved to find herself in Jennifer’s guestroom and most importantly alone, happy that she hadn’t brought a stranger home with her after being rejected by Lucas.

_ Stupid Lucas and his gorgeous hair and piercing blue eyes and that body _ , she thought.

“Aaagh,” she cried out as the alarm blared, making her headache worse. She quickly turned it off and checked her phone and found a message from Jennifer which confused her since Jennifer was in the room next door.

_ Jennifer: Hey Vic, I know we were supposed to go pick up stuff for the wedding but I was called into work last minute (I have no idea how I’m gonna survive today. My head is killing me.). It’s Lucas’ day off and he promised to go with you instead. He will be there around 10. xo  _

_ PS: I’m Team Vic all the way, so give Lucas hell ;) _

Vic laughed at the last line before hissing in pain because even laughing hurt. Vic looked at the message again and wondered if it was a good idea to spend the day with Lucas after what he had said to her last night. She didn’t want to spend the entire day in silence and feeling awkward but at the same time she did want to spend time with him even if it was just as “friends”.

She quickly checked the time and realized that she only had half an hour to get ready before Lucas was supposed to pick her up.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower, enjoying the warm water against her sore muscles, remembering that she and Jennifer had spent most of the night dancing with some guys at some bar. Vic may have had fun last night but she definitely regretted consuming all that alcohol. 

She remembered the reason for going out and getting drunk and cursed Lucas Ripley. She totally understood where he was coming from but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t disappointed and angry at him for not even wanting to have some fun with her. It’s not like Robert ever had to find out - not that Vic was any good at keeping secrets, she was the worst really - and she would be gone in a week anyway.  _ Who would it hurt if they had some fun together? _

She sighed as she finished showering, feeling better already but she still took two Advil to make her head stop pounding. She swiftly braided her hair and applied some mascara and gloss, wanting to keep her look natural. She glanced at the phone again and realized that Lucas would be there in five minutes just as she heard the front door open.

_ Shit, that must be him _ , she thought.

“Vic, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen for you,” she heard him yell as she went back to the guest room before removing the towel to get dressed until she remembered Jennifer’s words “ _ Give him hell”  _ and got an idea.

Vic smiled devilishly before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body again, making sure the knot wasn’t too tight.

_ Just because he doesn’t want to have fun with me doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun with him and drive him crazy at the same time _ , Vic thought to herself as she made her way downstairs.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas woke up to the ringing of his phone and cursed whoever was calling him this early on his day off and robbing him of sleeping in just for once.

“Hello,” he mumbled as he picked up.

“Lucas, hi,” he heard Jennifer’s voice, “I need you to do me a favor. I was called into work and I was supposed to pick up some stuff for the wedding.”

Lucas groaned. “Come on, Lucas. This is not for me but for Robert and Claire,” she reminded him.

He sighed. “Okay, okay. I will do it. Just text me the to-do list and I will take care of it all.”

“Thanks, you’re the best. Also, you should take Vic with you because you will need help. I’ll text her and let her know that you will pick her up around 10. That should give her enough time to sleep off that nasty hangover that I will have to work with all day long,” his sister groaned.

“Hangover?” He asked while cursing his sister, for having him spend the day with Vic after what had happened last night.

“Yeah, we went for drinks last night after you rejected her,” she said in her judgy voice. “She was really upset about that, just so you know. You really messed up,” Jennifer berated him.

“Does she always tell you everything?” Lucas whined.  
  
“Of course she does, she is one of my best friends.”

“You know this has nothing to do with you and that you should stay out of it. I have my reasons for what I said last night,” he defended himself.

“Yeah, I know. Stupid bro code. I get it but you still hurt her, especially since she had a crush on you since the first time she met you,” Jennifer revealed, surprising Lucas because he had no idea.

“I didn’t know that and I’m sorry but it’s for the best.”

“Well, now you know and I ain’t the one you have to apologize to. I expect you to be nice to her today.”

“I’m always nice,” Lucas countered.

“Sure you are,” Lucas was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes at him.

“I promise I will be nice. Now can I go back to sleep again?”

He heard her curse him for that. “Bye, Jennifer. Have fun at work,” he grinned as she cursed him some more.

Lucas tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible because he couldn’t stop thinking about Vic. It’s like she had bewitched him. He couldn’t believe that she had always had a crush on him and it wasn’t like he wasn’t angry at himself for hurting her but he knew that it was the right thing to do, no matter how much he wanted her and he wanted her badly.

“Fuck!” Lucas groaned as he got out of bed and decided to go for a run, in hopes to get his mind off of her but even after an hour of running, his mind was still occupied by Victoria Hughes. 

He glanced at his watch and realized that he should be getting ready if he wanted to be at his sister’s place on time.

He quickly took a shower and got dressed and drove the short distance to Jen’s place before letting himself in with his spare key.

“Vic, I’ll be waiting in the kitchen,” he yelled, hoping that she had heard him and was already up and getting ready because the last thing he wanted to do was going upstairs and walking in on her while she was naked.

He was enjoying his morning coffee while trying to read the news on his phone when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up, mentally preparing himself to be wowed with yet another figure hugging outfit like last night but nothing could have prepared him for this and he cursed the universe because he was pretty sure that it was torturing him on purpose and laughing at him.

Lucas did a double take and his eyes bugged out when Vic walked into the kitchen only wearing the smallest towel in history.

_ Does that even qualify as a towel _ , he wondered as he choked on his coffee.

“Oh My God, Lucas,” she gasped as her hand flew to her chest. “I didn’t know you were already here,” she said in - what he was pretty sure was fake, she was an actress after all - surprise.

Lucas coughed loudly. “Um, didn’t you hear me yelling just now that I would be waiting downstairs?”

Vic shook her head. “Sorry, I was in the shower and didn’t hear you,” she shrugged as Lucas was still coughing and trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay? Do you need mouth to mouth? I’m certified,” she smirked.

He cleared his throat. “I’m fine,” he assured her.

“Suit yourself,” Vic shrugged before spying the cup of coffee on the counter. “Is this for me?” She asked and Lucas nodded, not trusting his voice. “Thank you, Lucas. That’s really sweet of you,” she said while looking around. “Sugar?” She asked.

Lucas pointed at the shelf behind her.

Vic turned around and reached for the sugar on the top shelf, stretching her entire body, the towel rising up, revealing even more skin. Lucas swallowed hard, unable to look away. 

Her skin looked so soft and he discovered wings tattooed on the back of her neck and couldn’t help but wonder what they meant and if she had more. 

He watched her struggle for a few seconds before he finally got up and walked towards her. He stood close behind her, his chest pressing against her back while he reached up, his hand brushing against hers, hearing Vic inhale sharply.  
  
Lucas wasn’t sure what possessed him to do this. It was like his legs had a life of their own. Yesterday, he had told her that nothing could ever happen between them and now he was basically dry humping her while she was only wearing a towel and he didn’t want to move away from her nor did he think his legs would actually let him.

Lucas turned his head slightly as did she, their eyes met, dark with desire, the sugar already forgotten. They were both breathless and obviously affected by their close proximity and Lucas wanted nothing more than to kiss her before hoisting her onto the kitchen counter to have his way with her. 

Lucas could feel his cock stir to life as she leaned against him and he knew that she could feel it too as she licked her lips. 

She turned around to face him when suddenly the towel fell from her body and onto the floor.

Lucas' breath hitched while she smirked at him. “Oops,” she said, ”it must have come loose while I was reaching for the sugar,” she simply said, not bothered at all by the fact that she was standing in front of him in all her naked glory.

Lucas didn’t dare to look down, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control himself and instead he kept his gaze on her beautiful, brown eyes. 

They were so close, he could feel her warm breath on his face and her hard nipples against his chest.

“Um,” he gulped, “um, you should probably get dressed before you get sick,” he croaked, making her smirk before leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“I can think of several ways to warm me up,” her breath tickled his ear, making him weak in the knees and about to join the towel on the floor. 

Lucas could hardly breathe. He needed to move away from her. He needed to put some distance between them. “We can’t, Victoria,” he said firmly but unable to move.

“Well, your loss,” she shrugged before walking away from him, hips swaying seductively, while giving Lucas a perfect view of her firm ass and revealing more tattoos. 

Lucas Ripley was pretty sure that Victoria Hughes would be the death of him and he wasn’t sure that there was anything he could do about it.  
  


* * *

  
Vic couldn’t believe that she had just done that. Her heart was racing and she was pretty sure that she needed another shower, a cold one this time. That little encounter had made Vic incredibly wet and he hadn’t even touched her. One thing was clear to Vic, if she were to actually sleep with Lucas Ripley she would most likely combust and she wouldn’t care one bit.

She ran upstairs and put on her short, backless, yellow dress that showed off her toned legs and revealed some of her tattoos. For a second she thought about not wearing any panties but that could go wrong in so many ways, so she decided against it. 

When she returned to the kitchen, she found Lucas still leaning against the counter, not having moved at all and she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself. 

“You are so not playing fair,” he said as he looked her up and down.

“What? I’m wearing clothes,” Vic shook her head. “It’s not my fault that you find me hot in everything…” she smirked. “Or nothing at all,” she added and winked.

“Admit it, you dropped that damn towel on purpose.”

“My hands weren’t anywhere near that damn towel,” Vic countered. “Must have been divine intervention.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows. “So, God wanted me to see you naked.” 

“Oh, she most definitely did,” Vic smiled as she sipped from her coffee.

“You’re not going to make this week easy on me, are you?” Lucas sighed.

“Nope, I’ll make it really, really hard,” she smirked, putting emphasis on the word ‘hard’ while glancing at his crotch before downing the coffee and walking away. “Are you coming?”  
  


* * *

  
Lucas was pretty sure that Jennifer had lied and didn’t have to go into work and instead was hiding out somewhere so Vic and he would spend the day together. His sister was Team Vic after all, no matter how much she loved him.

They were sitting in his car and Lucas was trying his best to concentrate on the road instead of the fact that Vic’s dress was really short and kept riding up, exposing her thighs. He felt like a teenager again because all he could think about was sex, specifically sex with her.

He needed something to distract him, so he turned on the radio.

_ I said _

_ It's gettin' hot in herre _

_ (So hot) _

_ So take off all your clothes _

_ (Ohh) _

_ I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

_ (Uh, uh, uh, uh, oh) _

_ It's gettin' hot in herre _

_ (So hot) _

_ So take off all your clothes _

_ (Ohh) _

_ I am gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off _

_ (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) _

_ (Nelly hang all out) _

He turned the radio off again and groaned.

“Been there, done that,” Vic replied happily, making him shake his head.

_ Mind out of the gutter, Lucas _ , he thought.

He needed to think of something they could talk about that wouldn’t lead to him thinking about sex.

“Do your tattoos have a meaning?” 

_ Way to go you idiot. Asking her about the tattoos that you saw while she walked around naked will definitely make you stop thinking about having sex with her _ , he reprimanded himself.

Vic raised her eyebrows. “You really want to talk about my tattoos?” Lucas really wasn’t sure he did. “Because I have more than just the ones you saw on my back.”

Lucas didn’t reply. “Okay, then. The music notes along my spine are obviously because of my love for music. It’s actually my first love. My mom used to sing to me all the time,” she smiled. “The little fish on each hip are because I’m Pisces. The wings on the back of my neck,” she turned so she could show him, “those represent freedom and wanting to fly away and just leave everything behind,” Lucas could hear sadness in her voice and wondered what she wanted to fly away from at what point in her life.

Vic raised her foot to show him her next tattoo, a snake wrapped around her ankle. “I find snakes really fascinating and they make for great tattoos,” she smiled.

“There is one on my ribs that says ‘The show must go on’ as a reminder that you have to keep going no matter what,” Lucas once again heard that sadness in her voice. “And the most important one, my very first tattoo is a little lily flower close to my heart,” she took a deep breath, “for my mom. Her name was Lily. She died when I was eight.”

“I’m really sorry,” Lucas said. “I know what that feels like,” she nodded and smiled sadly, wiping her eyes. 

Lucas may not have been as young as Vic when his parents died but it still hurt and left him with the responsibility of raising his eleven year old sister all on his own.

“Yeah, but you know. The show must go on,” she reminded him. 

“You know, my mom was all that I had and then she was just gone and I remember feeling so alone. I felt lonely for the longest time and then suddenly this guy showed up, claiming to be my dad, telling me about a brother that I never knew and how he was about to die and wanted to make amends and I just told him to go to hell and slammed the door in his face because he waiting for almost twenty years and until he was dying to contact me and he didn’t deserve my forgiveness. I have no idea what happened to him after that. Whether he died alone or in pain and sometimes I feel guilty for not letting him in,” Vic confessed.

“You really shouldn’t. He walked away from you and you didn’t owe him a thing,” he assured her while squeezing her hand. “Did you contact Sully?” Lucas asked curiously.

“No, I had no intentions of finding him.”

“Then how?” Lucas asked in confusion.

“Claire,” Vic smiled, “I received a letter from her a couple of weeks later, telling me that she had just found out about me and that she wanted to get to know me. The letter was just so heartfelt and I was at a point in my life where I felt lonely again and a part of me really just wanted a family, so I took her up on her offer and came here for a few weeks and even though Robert and I didn’t bond, I don’t regret coming here because I did find a family in Claire and the boys and Jennifer,” Vic sniffed and wiped her tears away. “Also, I met you,” she added, smiling at Lucas and he couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Do you want to have a relationship with Sully?”

Vic sighed. “I did at first but I don’t really care about it now. I’m not here for him. I’m here for Claire and my nephews.”

“You know his dad leaving is a sore subject for him. I mean, we’ve been friends for over thirty-five years but this is one of the things we never talk about.”

“That doesn’t make it okay for him to treat me this way,” Vic replied bitterly. “It’s not my fault that our father walked out on him. He walked out on me too.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to defend him,” Lucas apologized. “I just meant that you two have things in common and I just wish you would get along because having a sibling is great,” he smiled as he thought of Jennifer and how happy he was to have her in his life.

“Yeah, well maybe you should tell that to your buddy then,” Vic countered.

“Fair enough,” Lucas replied, wondering how he should approach that subject with his best friend because he was sure that having Vic in his life would enrich his life and vice versa. She definitely made his life more colorful.  
  


* * *

  
Vic and Lucas spent the day flirting and getting to know each other. Vic found it easy to open up to him and share things about her life with him, even the painful stuff, and he did as well. In addition to that, he was a really good listener which made him even more attractive and made the fact that there was no future for them bittersweet because she couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this with anyone if ever. She really wished he was a jerk because that would make this whole thing easier.

They had already picked up the flowers, Claire’s dress, Sully’s and the boy’s tuxedos and were on their way to get the wedding cake.

Vic entered the shop while Lucas parked the car. “Vic?” She heard someone say and turned towards the person.

“Travis, from last night,” she smiled. “Hi! Funny meeting you here.”

“Well, I’m getting married in two months,” he grinned. 

“Congrats! That’s great.”

“I’m just waiting for my fiance Michael to park the car. What are you doing here?” He asked as the door opened and Lucas walked in with someone who judging by the way he was beaming at Travis like he was his sun, stars and moon must have been Michael.

“Chief?” Travis looked surprised. 

“Montgomery, hello,” Lucas said and shook the younger man’s hand. 

“I had no idea that you are engaged,” Travis said as he looked between Vic and Lucas. “But way to go Chief. Vic is amazing.”

Lucas looked at him awkwardly while Vic looked confused. “Um, we are not engaged. We are here to pick up the cake for Captain Sullivan and this is his sister who you apparently have already met?” He asked curiously.

“Jen and I were out drinking last night and we met Travis and some of his friends,” Vic explained. “I take it you’re a firefighter since you are calling him Chief?” Travis nodded.

“So is Michael,” Vic smiled and shook his hand. “So, the Captain has a sister who is a famous Broadway singer and I didn’t know about it?” 

“Half sister,” she simply said, not at all surprised that Travis didn’t know she existed. At least not as Robert’s sister. “It’s complicated,” she added.

“Do you maybe want to join us?” Michael asked.

“Oh yes, come join us. There is free cake,” Travis nodded enthusiastically, making Vic chuckle.

“Come on, Lucas,” Vic pleaded with him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. “You heard the man, there is free cake and I can’t say no to free cake.”

“Just like you couldn’t say no to that second slice of pie last night,” he teased.

“Pretty please with me on top,” Vic beamed and could see his resolve crumble.

“Okay,” he gave in, making Vic squeal in excitement before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

“Thank you, Lucas,” she kissed his cheek before linking her arm with Travis.

“You two should totally be engaged,” her new friend said, making Vic laugh before looking over her shoulder at Lucas who was blushing furiously, obviously having heard Travis’ comment.  
  


* * *

  
Travis couldn’t help but watch his new friend Vic feed his bosses' boss' boss with cake and vice versa. They looked like a couple in love and he was pretty sure that he had never seen Ripley smile so much but then again he really only knew him from work and as the Chief he hardly ever smiled but with Vic he seemed like a completely different person and Travis really liked this Ripley.

“Babe, here try the spice cake with the apple filling and cinnamon buttercream. It tastes like Christmas,” Michael fed him with a spoonful of delicious cake. 

“Oh, this is so good. I think I have a new favorite,” he announced.

“Looks like these two also have a favorite,” Michael joked, pointing at Vic and Ripley.

“You mean each other?” Travis chuckled and his fiance nodded in agreement. “Do you think they realize that they aren’t just friends?”

“Doubtful. Hopefully they figure it out sooner rather than later. They make a really cute couple.”

“They do. Do you see the way he looks at her?” Travis noted.

“You mean the same way you look at me,” Michael replied.

“Yeah, and you know how crazy I am about you,” Travis smiled.

“I may need some reminding,” he teased.

“Oh, is that so,” Travis chuckled before leaning in to kiss him. “You know, I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait either. Two more months,” he beamed and kissed him again, getting lost in the kiss.

“Get a room, you two,” Travis heard Vic say before breaking the kiss and looking at her.

“Says you,” he replied dryly.

“We are just...” Ripley started.

“Friends, we know,” Michael and Travis said in unison, making Ripley and Vic blush furiously.

“I also had a friend like that once,” Michael said. “I’m about to marry him,” he grabbed Travis’ hand and kissed it.

“We can’t all be that lucky,” Ripley said as he stood up and left.

“Did I say something wrong,” Michael asked, concerned.

“No, don’t worry about it. He’ll be fine,” Vic smiled as she stood up, ready to leave.

“Vic, would you like to come to our wedding?” Travis wondered.

“I would really love to but I’ll be back in New York. Our show got extended,” she explained.

“Oh, that sucks,” Vic looked at him in confusion. “I meant about you not being able to come to our wedding. It’s great that your show got an extension,” Travis replied excitedly. “Maybe we can come see your show?” He suggested.

“I’d really love that,” Vic grinned as they exchanged numbers. “It was really nice meeting you two,” she said before hugging them both and leaving.

“The Chief has got it bad for her. I wonder what’s holding him back,” Travis noted.

“Maybe Sullivan. You heard him, she is his little sister and Ripley is best friends with Sullivan,” Travis suggested.

“I guess. I hope they can work it out because they have chemistry.”

“They certainly do,” Travis agreed.  
  


* * *

  
“Michael and Travis are a great couple,” Vic said as they drove back to Jen’s place.

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed. “Montgomery got seriously injured last year, spent almost two weeks in the ICU. I really thought that he wasn’t going to make it but he did and Foster proposed the moment he left the hospital,” he smiled.

“You really care about your people,” Vic realized and smiled.

“I really do! They’re all like my babies,” he laughed.

“Well, they are lucky to have someone like you looking out for them. Have you ever had a close call,” Vic asked.

He nodded. “A few times actually but the closest was like two months ago. I got Aortic stenosis, in addition to hydrofluoric acid poisoning. It was really close but Dr. Pierce managed to save me and I got a second chance at life.”

“Why didn’t Jennifer tell me about that?” Vic wondered. She had talked to Jennifer and remembered her being upset about something but she had never told her why.

“I don’t think that Jennifer likes talking about this even to me and I was the one it happened too.”

“Well, I’m really glad that you are okay now. Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun,” Vic smiled.

“Met too. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked and Vic nodded before opening the car door. “Vic?” His voice stopped her and she turned around to look at him.

Her breath hitched as he moved closer until his face was only inches away from hers. Lucas cupped her face gently, his eyes staring into her soul. “Is this okay?” He asked as Vic nodded and swallowed, trying to remember how to breathe.

When Lucas finally closed the gap and his soft lips touched hers, it was like time stood still, like everything around them just disappeared and it was just the two of them. 

She parted her lips which Lucas immediately took advantage of, deepening the kiss, their tongues tangling. He tasted like the chocolate cake they had tried out at the cake shop and his musky scent was intoxicating. He invaded all her senses, her toes curling, her whole body tingling while her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. 

They parted when air became a necessity but didn’t move away from each other, their forehead touching, their breathing labored.

“Wow,” they said in unison and smiled at each other before he leaned in again and gave her one more kiss, soft and chaste before pulling away.

They just smiled at each other before Vic finally exited the car on wobbly legs, hoping she wouldn’t break down and make a fool of herself.

She felt her phone vibrate and smiled when she checked her message.

_ Lucas: I can’t wait to kiss you again. _

She turned around to look at him, blew him a kiss and waved. Lucas smiled and waved back before driving off while Vic slowly walked into the house, legs still wobbly, still out of breath but happier than she had ever been. 

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch when Jennifer entered the room.

“Hey,” she said, “are you okay? You look a bit flushed. You are not getting sick, are you?”

Vic shook her head. “Okay, then maybe you can explain why there was a towel in the middle of my kitchen,” Jennifer asked as she sat down beside her. “Please tell me you didn’t have sex with Lucas on my kitchen counter,” her friend pleaded.

“We didn’t. I promise,” Vic assured her.

“Then why was the towel on the floor?”

“I may have dropped it. On purpose,” Vic smiled sheepishly, making Jennifer chuckle. 

“Oh My God, I would have loved to see Lucas’ face when that happened,” Jennifer laughed. “I would feel sorry for him but he deserves it,” she said and Vic wondered if she should tell her about the kiss but she decided against it, wanting to keep it to herself just a little bit longer.

“I think I’m gonna go lie down. I’m exhausted. Who knew that weddings can be this stressful,” Vic joked before going upstairs to get some rest.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming of Lucas and that perfect first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, they kissed. I didn't plan for it to happen this soon but as I was writing the part in the car I felt it was right. What do you think?
> 
> Does the kiss mean something and will lead to more?  
> Why did Lucas kiss her?  
> Will Lucas regret kissing her?  
> Will they tell anyone about the kiss or keep it to themselves?  
> Will Lucas talk to Sully about Vic and try to have the siblings develop a relationship?


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Vic wonder what the kiss means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for still reading and enjoying this story. I'm so happy that I managed to surprise everyone with the kiss. I didn't see it coming either lol

Vic woke up the next day, grinning from ear to ear, wanting to hug the entire world. Lucas Ripley had kissed her for the first time and it had been better than any dream - and she had dreamt about it more times than she’d like to admit - that she had ever had of their first kiss. The way he had gently held her face in his hands and asked for permission before connecting their lips had made her head spin and set her body ablaze and if she had died in that very moment, she would have died a very happy woman. Never had a kiss ever made her feel that way and she couldn’t wait to kiss him again.

She smiled when she remembered him texting her afterwards before grabbing her phone to make sure she hadn’t dreamt it all. She beamed when she read his message again but her heart sank when she realized that there was no new message from him.

_ Did he regret the kiss already _ , she wondered, trying not to jump to conclusions but she had a knack of doing that.

_ He is probably just busy _ , she told herself as she remembered that he had to work when she got an idea.

She snapped a picture of herself while lying in bed and sent it to Lucas, hoping that it would put a smile on his face and brighten up his day.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Jennifer said when Vic finally made her way downstairs into the kitchen. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm, yeah. I slept like a baby,” Vic smiled as she poured herself some coffee and sat down to have some pancakes. “So, what’s on the agenda today? You don’t have to go into work today, do you?”

“Nope, yesterday was an emergency with a really important client but today I’m all yours. Though I’m pretty sure that you loved spending the day with Lucas instead of me?” She teased.

Vic blushed. “That’s not true. I would have loved to spend the day with you.” 

“I know but admit it, Lucas was the much better company.”

“He was okay,” Vic shrugged, making Jennifer laugh.  
  
“I’m sure he was more than just okay, seeing as how you can’t stop blushing,” she teased.

“I’m not blushing,” Vic pouted.

“Sure Jan,” Jennifer laughed.

Vic laughed with her until remembering what Lucas had told her last night. “Lucas told me about his close call two months ago.”

“Oh,” Jennifer’s expression turned serious.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her friend sighed. “I didn’t want to bother you. You were so excited about your new show and I just didn’t want to ruin that for you. I know how important it was to you.”

“Not more important than you,” Vic reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “You should have told me. I hate that you had to go through it all by yourself.”

“I had Claire and Robert,” she assured her. “I don’t know what I would have done without them. It was so close. I really thought I was going to lose him,” her eyes filled with tears. 

Vic stood up and walked over to her friend and pulled her in a hug. “You know that you can tell me anything, right? What good of a friend am I if you can’t share everything with me including the hard times.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Vic kissed her forehead. “It’s okay. I’m just glad that Lucas is okay now,” Vic smiled as Jennifer nodded and wiped her tears away.

“Okay, enough crying. Let’s finish breakfast and get ready. Claire is expecting us and we got a lot of work to do.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Vic saluted her, making her laugh again.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas woke up the next day, feeling happier than he had been in years, thinking about the kiss he had shared with Vic and how great it had felt. He hadn’t planned on kissing her but as he was telling her about almost dying and getting a second chance at life, he realized that he was wasting his second chance and that he wasn’t really living but merely existing and so he kissed her and it awakened something in him that he thought long gone. 

Lucas was certain that his attraction to Vic was more than just physical. He loved talking to her and having her around. He found it easy to tell her things and spending the day with her and getting to know her had only made him like her more.

The responsible part of Lucas, the one that had been running his life for the past nine years, since his divorce, was telling him to slow down and usually he would listen to that part but there was this other part of him that was screaming for him to jump right in and take a chance and last night he had listened to that part and now he was conflicted and confused.

_ What did the kiss mean? Was it going to lead to more? What would happen when she had to leave again in a couple of days and go back to her life in New York? _

Lucas groaned. He had so many questions and no answers and he hated that things with Vic were already complicated before they had even started.

_ Stop overthinking it and enjoy the moment _ , his inner voice said.

Lucas decided to listen to it for now and grabbed his phone to text Vic but when he saw the time, he realized that it would have to wait because he was already running late for work and a very important meeting.

Three hours and two meetings later, he was finally sitting in his office, having some time to himself. He grabbed his phone and started typing when a knock at the door interrupted him, making him groan in frustration.

He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone right now but he had no choice. “Come in!”

“Good morning, Lucas,” Claire greeted as she walked in.

“Um, good morning,” he said in surprise. “What are you doing here?” He wondered as she handed him a bag and sat down.

Lucas looked inside the bag and smiled. “Is this your famous lasagna?” 

“The one and only. Plus, the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies you love so much.” 

“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver,” Lucas beamed but could tell there was more. “That’s not the only reason you’re here, is it?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about something and didn’t get the chance last night since you took off so quickly.”

“Talk about what?” He asked in confusion. “Is everything okay with Sully and the boys?”

“Yeah, everything is fine with them. I wanted to talk to you about Vic,” Lucas raised an eyebrow. He should have known that Claire would try to set them up. 

“What about Vic?” Lucas asked, trying to act casual about it.

“Really, that’s how you wanna play this?”

“What are you getting at?”

“That you really like her and don’t even try denying it. I sensed something between you two during dinner and then I overheard you two talking in the kitchen,” she confessed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. “You mean you eavesdropped?” He corrected her.

“Same difference,” she shrugged.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something. “Don’t you dare insult my intelligence by using Robert as an excuse. We both know that my husband doesn’t care who you date as long as you are happy. Or did you forget that you once dated his favorite cousin who was like a sister to him and even broke her heart yet lived to see another day?”

“I didn’t forget but I just...” Lucas started but Claire put up her hand to stop him. 

“I’m talking now. Look, I get it. Eva did a number on you. I mean, she didn’t just break your heart, she pulverized it but Vic is not Eva and you deserve to be happy as does she and you owe it to yourself to see if whatever there is between the two...”

“I kissed her last night,” Lucas said quickly, interrupting her, no longer able to keep it in and watched amused as Claire’s jaw dropped, rendering her speechless. “Well, that is certainly a first. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words.”

“I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect that.”

“Neither did I. We were saying goodbye last night and I just didn’t want to let her go without kissing her,” he said, smiling.

“Well, that certainly explains why you were grinning from ear to ear when you were dropping off the stuff for the wedding.”

“I would have been grinning even without the kiss,” he admitted, making Claire smile. “I mean, I spent an entire day running errands and it was the most fun I had in years because of her. She has this way about her. I can’t really explain it. It’s like sunshine bottled inside a person,” Claire nodded in agreement. “And being with her feels exciting and new but at the same time so familiar and it’s crazy because I just met her,” Claire raised an eyebrow. “You know what I mean.”

“You know sometimes you meet someone and you just know and if you’re lucky enough to find someone who makes you feel the way Vic does then you should hold on to that person. And I know you’re concerned about the age difference and the fact that she lives in New York but if it’s meant to be it will be.”

“What if it’s just fun for her?”

“Then I guess you just enjoy the time you have with her and remain open. Don’t crawl back into your shell if it doesn’t work out. You’ve been hiding in there for way too long.”

Lucas knew that she was right. He had been hiding behind his work for the past few years and it had been rather lonely.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her.

“But just so you know, I don’t think it’s just fun for her. I mean she has had a crush on you since the day she met you.”

“She told you?”

“Oh please, she didn’t have to tell me. She would blush every time you entered the room and would listen intently whenever someone would mention your name and she more than once said that Eva was not good enough for you.”

“Well, she certainly was right about that,” Lucas agreed.

“So, what was the kiss like?” Claire wanted to know.

“You wanna braid my hair too,” Lucas teased.

“Come on, you just spilled your guts about how you feel about her but you draw a line at describing the kiss?”

Lucas chuckled. “Alright, if you must know. It was pretty mind-blowing. Satisfied?”

“I want more details,” she insisted as his phone chimed.

“Um, I’m really sorry but that will have to wait. I gotta go. They need me,” he said as he grabbed his jacket and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the talk. I’ll see you later,” he smiled before leaving his office, hoping that the fire at the strip mall wouldn’t take all day long.  
  


* * *

  
Claire smiled when she walked into her backyard and found everyone already hard at work to make everything look pretty for her special day.

She couldn’t believe that it had been twenty years since she and Robert had gotten married and while they had had their fair share of ups and downs like any couple, there was no doubt in her mind that Robert was her soulmate.

“What are you thinking about,” he asked as he hugged her from behind, placing a kiss against her neck, making her giggle.

“Just how lucky I am and how much I love you,” she smiled before turning her head to kiss his lips.

“I’m the lucky one. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he confessed.

“Oh, you better never forget that,” Claire teased. 

“Trust me I won’t and if I do you’ll be there to remind me,” he joked, making Claire laugh. “How can I help?” He wondered.

“By staying out of my yard. You are no good to me here,” Robert pouted. “Go work on the car while me and the girls transform this yard into an enchanted garden.”

“Okay, but you let me know if you need any help.” 

Claire smiled and nodded before kissing him and joining the others.

“Hey you, where have you been? You said we should be here at ten sharp,” Jennifer complained.

“I was just checking on Lucas and bringing him lunch,” Claire said, making Vic’s ears perk up and she tried her hardest not to laugh at her sister-in-law. “He said he’ll come by after work but enough about Lucas. We got a lot of work to do.”

About two hours later, she found Vic in the kitchen, checking her phone, looking somewhat upset. 

“Hey, you okay?”

She looked up from her phone. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just wanted to get something to drink and check my messages.”

“Anything interesting?” 

“Um, nope. Nothing,” she put the phone away. “Nothing at all,” she sighed in disappointment.

“He was called in. I’m guessing he is still on scene,” Claire said knowingly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vic said and Claire chuckled because she had the worst poker face ever.

“You know, I wasn’t born yesterday,” she said, “and Lucas told me about last night. I didn’t even have to beat it out of him,” she joked, making Vic chuckle.

“He really surprised me. I didn’t expect it, especially after what he had said the day before and it was mind-blowing,” she beamed. “I know you probably think this is stupid and it’s too fast or that I’m just living out some fantasy but even ten years ago I could see what a great guy he is. The way he loved Eva, even though she didn’t deserve it, and how he was always there for Jennifer or how his eye would light up whenever he was taking care of your boys or how passionately he talked about his job. I’ve never met anyone quite like him. I always thought that this is the kinda guy I would want to marry someday. I never really expected him to ever notice me of course. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’m glad to hear that.”

“Do you think we could make it work? I mean I have a whole life in New York and he is here.”

“I always say, if it’s meant to be it will be. You guys will figure it out. I’m sure of it,” Claire smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you.”  
  


* * *

  
It was 9pm and she still hadn’t heard from Lucas. She had checked her phone several times throughout the day, had even messaged and called him and at first she didn’t think much of it but now she was worried. Her mind was racing, making up all kinds of scenarios as to why he hadn’t called or texted or showed up. It was driving her crazy. She needed answers and she needed them now. 

She grabbed Jen’s car keys and snuck out of the house, hoping that her friend wouldn’t wake up, before driving to Lucas’ place.

She sighed in relief when she saw his car in the driveway, thinking that at least he was alive and safe.

_ So, he was avoiding me then _ , she thought sadly as she walked towards his door and knocked but nothing. She knocked again, hoping that he would open up and finally several minutes later, Lucas finally opened the door and Vic gasped in horror.

He was still wearing his uniform that was covered in soot as was his face and hair, his usually bright blue eyes were dark and empty and she was pretty sure that he had been crying.

“Lucas? Are you okay?” Vic asked and he nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t feel like company,” he finally spoke and Vic understood.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry to have bothered you,” she turned away sadly, ready to leave when he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Vic slowly turned around and faced him again. “I didn’t mean your company,” he said as he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.

Vic reached up and cupped his cheek, softly caressing it. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch before putting his hand over hers, gently stroking her skin with his thumb.

He looked so sad and broken and Vic didn’t know what to do or say to him. She had never been in a situation like this before.  


“Lucas, you should probably go take a shower while I prepare you something to eat,” she suggested after a few minutes of just standing there but he didn’t react. “Lucas, please, say something. Anything.”

“Don’t burn down the kitchen,” he finally said and Vic sighed in relief, knowing that he would be okay.

Vic went into his kitchen after he disappeared upstairs, wondering what she could cook for him, considering that she wasn’t the greatest cook.

When he came back downstairs, he was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, his face and hair were free of soot and some of the light had returned to his eyes, making him look like a human being again. 

“See, your kitchen is still standing,” Vic joked, which earned her a small smile from him. “I made you Mac & Cheese.It’s pretty much the only thing I can cook but I still must warn you though, that I’m a terrible cook.”

“I’m sure it’s okay,” he said as he sat down and started eating, practically inhaling the food.

“Either it’s really good or you’re just really hungry,” Vic noted.

“Both actually,” he said as he finished and asked for a seconds, making Vic smile. 

She just sat there and watched him eat, wondering what had happened. She was sure that something bad had happened at work and she hoped that he hadn’t lost any firefighters and that it just had been a long and exhausting day. She didn’t dare to ask him and hoped that he would tell her on his own but even if he didn’t, she would be there for him.

“You’re probably wondering what happened,” Vic slowly nodded her head. 

“You don’t have to tell me though unless you want to.”

“I know and I want to but first I need to apologize for not having called or texted. I wanted to this morning but I spent so much time thinking about last night that by the time I wanted to text, I was running late for work and then I had meetings and then when I finally had some time to sit down, Claire visited me and then I got called to a strip mall fire and it was just total chaos. I’m just glad to be back home and that you’re here,” he smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Are you hurt?” Vic wondered.

“Not physically. I lost a firefighter today,” he replied sadly. “He was trying to save a mother and her child and all three died,” he continued as a tear rolled down his cheek. “And then I had to tell his wife that her husband wasn’t coming home and he had two kids and it was just a terrible day that I really wish I could forget.”

Vic listened to him and it broke her heart that he had to go through this and it made her wonder how often that happened. 

_ How did he deal with so much grief and pain? Did he have someone to talk to? _

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to unload on you,” he hung his head and stopped eating.

“Hey, nothing to be sorry about. I’m here for you,” she assured him as she wiped the tears from his face before taking his hand into hers and pulling him to his feet.

“What are you doing?”

“We have a wedding to attend tomorrow and you need some rest as do I, so we are going to bed,” she said as she led him upstairs.

“Left door,” he instructed.

Vic inhaled nervously as they entered his bedroom. This was definitely not how she imagined spending her first night with Lucas. She stripped down to her underwear as did he before crawling underneath the covers.

Lucas immediately pulled her into his arms and Vic melted against him as she rested her head on his chest before tracing the scar from his surgery with her fingertips.

“I’m so glad you’re here,“ he said as Vic looked up and smiled at him..

“Me too,” she replied as she kissed him gently. “Good night, Lucas,” she said before snuggling into his chest again.

“Good night, Victoria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Lucas and Eva?  
> Was Claire right about Sully just wanting Lucas to be happy?  
> Will Vic be able to deal with Lucas' job and everything that comes with it?  
> What will happen when they wake up?


	5. D Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas make plans for the future but fate has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me? I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter. I warn you, you will need tissues.

“I can’t do this, Lucas,” Vic cried as she tried to walk away from him but he stepped in front of her.

“I don’t understand,” Lucas looked at her in confusion. 

“I can’t do this, us. It’s too much, too soon,” Vic sniffed, not making any sense. 

Just a while ago, they were dancing happily and stealing kisses behind a tree, talking about trying to make a long distance relationship work. Lucas didn’t understand what prompted her change of heart.

“Then we can take it slow,” Lucas suggested, not wanting to lose her. “Until you’re ready for more.”

“No! Please, just let me go,” she pleaded with him, her eyes filled with pain. “I don’t belong here,” she said and brushed past him, leaving Lucas no choice but to let her go.

“Luke,” he heard Sully as he exited the kitchen, his voice and eyes sorrowful and suddenly it all made sense to Lucas.

“What did you do,” he spat out before running after Vic, hoping to catch up with her. 

Whatever his best friend did or said to her, Lucas needed to make it right, needed to make her understand that she belonged.

“Vic, please wait,” he called after her as she was about to cross the street. “Vic, watch out!”

_ 10 hours earlier _

Vic woke up from a dreamless sleep, momentarily confused about where she was and whose arm was wrapped around her until she heard a familiar voice whisper her name before nuzzling her neck, his beard scratching her skin and it all came back to her.

She had spent the night with Lucas, had decided to stay with him and give him comfort because that’s what she would have wanted and needed if the roles had been reversed.

Vic realized that never before had she spent the night with another person without having sex. She had never experienced that level of intimacy with anyone and it scared her, not because it was too much, too soon but because of how much she wanted this with him and how easily it could all be taken away from her in the blink of an eye like so many other things in her life.

Vic couldn’t really explain why but with Lucas she felt a sense of belonging, a feeling she only knew from when her mother was still alive and when she was on stage, a feeling that she was craving, considering her terrible childhood.

Vic closed her eyes as Lucas tightened his arm around her and pulled her closer, making her melt against him and wish they could stay like this forever but Vic knew that wasn’t realistic and so she remained in his arms for a few more minutes before carefully entangling herself from him and getting up.

She turned around to look at him and smiled at how relaxed and peaceful he looked, compared to last night, before getting dressed and leaving his house, driving back to Jen’s place.

“Where have you been,” a panicked Jennifer asked as soon as she walked through the door. “I was so worried something had happened to you.”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Vic assured her.

“Where were you?” She asked again and Vic didn’t want to lie to her.

“I was with Lucas,” she confessed, Jennifer’s eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. “Not like that. I was worried about him when he didn’t show up last night and didn’t text, so I went to see him and he was a mess, so I stayed with him.”

Jennifer sighed. “Yeah, he gets like that sometimes after a bad call. He just shuts down and wants to be by himself. I’ve kinda gotten used to it by now, so I just let him be until he is ready to talk,” Jennifer explained. “I’m glad that he let you in though and that you were there for him.”

“Me too,” Vic smiled.

“You’re really good for him, you know,” Jennifer acknowledged. “He needs someone like you in his life.”

“Good, cause I think I need someone like him in mine,” Vic admitted before hugging her friend tightly, happy that she was so supportive.

Vic didn’t know what she would do if she wasn’t and she was glad that she didn’t have to find out.  
  


* * *

  
Lucas woke up with a sense of calm and peace and he knew that it was only because of Vic. She had been worried enough to come by and then had stayed with him to offer him comfort, spending the night in his bed, in his arms and it dawned on Lucas that this was the first time since Eva that he had another woman in his bed.

It wasn’t like he was some kind of monk and hadn’t had sex for nine years but those one night stands usually happened at their places and he never stayed the night, not like any of those women even wanted that, so to him it was a pretty big deal and it had felt amazing to just hold her and feel this kinda of intimacy that he hadn’t felt in almost a decade.

His smile faded as he reached for her, only to find the space next to him empty. She was no longer there and neither were her clothes and Lucas tried not to panic, thinking that maybe she was downstairs.

“Victoria?” He called out as he checked his entire house but there was no sign of her. She had really just left without a note or anything.

_ Had it been too much for her seeing him like that? _

He remembered Eva not being able to handle his job and his mood after a bad call and he hadn’t even been the Chief back then, carrying the entire world on his shoulders like now. He wouldn’t blame Vic if that was the case but he couldn’t help feeling disappointed after everything.

He heard his phone chime and realized that he hadn’t looked at it since he got called in. He quickly found it and checked his messages and smiled as he opened Vic’s photo that she had sent him the day before and all the messages asking him if he was okay and to call or text her, obviously worried about him. His heart sank when he reached the newest message from this morning.

_ Victoria: I’m really sorry. _

Lucas stared at his phone and those words for what felt like eternity and tried to breathe and make sense of it all when his phone chimed again.

Jennifer: Morning, big brother. I hope you are well rested and getting ready for today. I will need you to do me a favor and pick us up since my car won’t start. You have about an hour to get ready.

Lucas stared at the message and his sisters lack of teasing or mention of Vic spending the night and realized that Vic must have not told her about any of it and it was like a stab to his heart. 

He sighed as he made up his mind to focus on Sully and Claire today and deal with his own problems another time. That’s the least he could do for his best friend.  
  


* * *

  
Vic checked her appearance in the mirror and smiled. The short beaded, blue lace dress was hugging her curves in all the right places and the deep V-neck showed just the right amount of cleavage to drive Lucas crazy but still be socially acceptable. 

“You look stunning,” she heard Jennifer say, “and I just love your curls and that head piece,” she gushed.

Vic turned towards her friend and smiled as she looked her up and down, admiring her blush pink A-Line dress. “So do you.”

“Lucas should be here any second. He will lose his mind when he sees you.”

“Lucas? I thought we were meeting him there?”

“Oh, I told him that my car won’t start and that I needed him to pick us up,” Jennifer explained.

Vic chuckled and shook her head when the doorbell rang.

“Speak of the devil,” she said. “We’ll be downstairs,” she smiled before leaving Vic to herself.

She quickly applied some gloss and took one last look in the mirror before descending the stairs, feeling like a school girl waiting for her prom date to pick her up.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she caught a glimpse of Lucas, wearing a dark blue suit, beard trimmed and golden locks neatly combed.

“There she is,” Jennifer smiled as Lucas turned towards her and their eyes met, his eyes widening at the sight of her, swallowing hard and looking her up and down appreciatively. 

Vic smiled at him and he smiled back but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and Vic wondered if it was still about the call yesterday.

“Great, now that we are all ready, let’s go,” he clapped his hands and Vic knew that there was definitely something wrong.

“Lucas, is everything okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be,” he shrugged, ready to go, and while Vic knew that they had to leave she couldn’t go with him like this.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. “Okay, what is going on? Is this still about yesterday?”

“Why do you care?” He spat out, taking her aback.

“What was that?” She asked, confused by his behavior after everything that happened last night.

“Look, I get it, it’s all too much for you to handle but right now is really not the time,” he replied and Vic looked at him dumbfounded.

“Is this about me leaving this morning? Didn’t you get my text?”

“Sure, I got your apology,” he said and Vic frowned before taking her phone out of her clutch.

“Oh My God,” she sighed as she checked her messages and saw that only part of it hadn’t gone through and it finally made sense why Lucas was upset. “Read the entire message,” she demanded as she handed him her phone.

“Oh,” he looked apologetically, making her sigh in relief. “I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“It’s okay. I have a habit of doing that myself. We are quite the pair,” she laughed at herself.

“So, you really didn’t leave because I scared you off last night?” He asked and Vic’s heart broke for him.

“No, not at all. I loved waking up with you and I wish I could have stayed but well, today ain’t about us and all this,” she made a sweeping motion across her body, “takes a lot of time and I just wanted to look nice today.”

“Honestly, you could show up in a potato sack and still be the most gorgeous woman,” he smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat. “You look breathtaking.”

“Oh, I know. I could see you undressing me with your eyes a moment ago,” she teased.

“Are you two done with foreplay? I don’t wanna be late,” Jennifer interrupted their moment, making them blush furiously.

Lucas took Vic’s hand in his, entwining their finger before kissing her lips softly. “Now, you got my gloss all over your lips,” Vic chuckled as he smacked his lips.

“I hope it brings out the color of my eyes,” he joked, obviously not bothered by a bit of gloss, making her throw her head back in laughter. “I love that sound,” he said, smiling, as they left the house.  
  


* * *

  
Robert smiled as he took Claire’s hand in his and led her to the little dance floor. He couldn’t believe that this incredible woman had chosen him all those years ago and had given him two beautiful sons and a wonderful life together. He was the happiest person on the planet and it was all because of her.

He wished that everyone could be as happy as they were especially his best friend Luke. He had stayed out of Claire’s match making attempts over the years but deep down he had hoped that one of them would stick and that Luke would find himself someone to share his life with instead of just living for his job, Jennifer and his friends.

“I’m so happy,” Claire sighed and smiled at him and even after being with her for twenty-five years, she still took his breath away and was the most beautiful woman to him. “Lucas and Jennifer both offered to take the boys tonight to give us some alone time,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “And boy, do I have plans for us.”

“Is that so? Care to tell me what those plans are?”

Claire shook her head. “I rather give you a taste,” she smiled before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“Eww, mom and dad, stop embarrassing us,” he heard his eldest while his youngest snickered next to him.

“Oh, you two are so spending the night with uncle Luke,” he said, making Claire laugh.

“Where is uncle Luke? I haven’t seen him since the ceremony,” Tyler noted.

“I’m sure he is somewhere mingling,” Robert said as he looked around and watched his best friend step out from behind a tree, fixing his tie and wiping his mouth, making Robert raise an eyebrow and smile.

_ Way to go, Luke _ , he thought before his smile faltered as Vic stepped out from behind the same tree, fixing her dress.

He watched as the pair smiled at each other before he took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

“Thank God, they finally stopped pretending,” Claire said as they watched his best friend and Vic dancing and smiling together, looking really happy. “Don’t they look great together,” she added and Robert just nodded his head, not wanting to say how he truly felt and ruin the moment with Claire.

Robert sighed. He may have wanted Luke to be happy but Vic was definitely not the right person for him.  
  


* * *

  
“Did you really just drag me behind a tree, so we can make out like teenagers,” Vic giggled as Lucas wrapped his arms around her and peppered her neck with kisses.

“But you make me feel like one again,” he whispered, his beard tickling her skin, making her sigh. “Full of life and energy.”

Vic raised an eyebrow. “Energy? We could put all that energy to good use, tonight, at your place,” she suggested, hoping she wasn’t too forward.

He groaned. “Sorry, it’s probably too soon. Forget that I said anything,” she tried not to show her disappointment.

“No, that’s not it. I promised I would take the boys tonight, so Sully and Claire can have some alone time,” he explained.

Vic sighed in relief. “Didn’t Jennifer also offer to take them,” she smirked. 

“You’re right, she did,” he smirked back at her. “You sure about this?”

Vic nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, I’m so sure,” she smiled brightly before pulling him into a kiss, pushing him further into the tree while his hands wandered lower and grabbed her ass.

Vic stifled a moan as he pressed her into him and she felt his cock stir, her knees buckling at the thought of having him inside of her.

“Lucas, we have to stop before someone sees us,” she said breathlessly as one hand cupped her breast, squeezing it firmly while the other remained on her ass. “Oh God,” she let out a moan, hoping that no one was anywhere near that tree.

She finally found the strength to pull away from him and put some distance between them, both panting, trying to catch their breaths, lips swollen and eyes dark with desire.

“I need a moment,” he sighed and Vic felt a sense of pride while biting her lower lip. “Stop doing that,” he groaned and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I told you that I’ll make it really, really hard,” she wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh before taking a deep breath and stepping out from behind the tree, Vic following a moment later.

He led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, swaying slowly to the music.

Lucas smiled at her before his expression turned serious. “I think it’s no secret that I have feelings for you,” he said as Vic’s breath hitched. “And I know this might be a little bit fast and maybe too much and that I live here and you live in New York,” Vic found his rambling adorable, “but I would really like to try and see where this goes,” he said. “I have a lot of vacation days saved up, so I could come and visit you and we could spend time together and see what happens,” he suggested. “If you want to.”

“I would like that very much.”

“Yeah?” Vic nodded and beamed as she rested her forehead against his and they just danced.

Several songs later, they sat back down and Lucas raised his glass.

“When Sully and I were fifteen, he saw this girl at an ice rink and he looked at me and said that this was the girl that he would marry one day. He spent the rest of the day trying to impress her and landed on his ass more times than I could count,” everyone laughed, “but it got her attention and they became inseparable. It was no surprise to anyone when five years later they got married and it’s no surprise to anyone that twenty years after that, they are still happily married and more in love than ever. Sometimes you meet your soulmate at the tender age of fifteen and sometimes it takes you forty years to find that special someone,” he locked eyes with Vic and it took her breath away and brought tears to her eyes that he had just referred to her as his soulmate, “but when you do find that someone, the person that makes your stomach flutter, your heart sing and makes you come alive, you hold on to that person no matter what and never let them go, just like Claire and Sully. I love you both and wish you all the love and happiness in the world.”

Everyone toasted to the happy couple before Lucas hugged them both and sat back down, beaming at Vic.

“So, I make your heart sing?” 

“Who said I was talking about you,” he teased, making her chuckle and hit him playfully.

“Eat your food before it gets cold.”

“Already giving me orders,” he snickered.

“Get used to it, Chief Ripley,” she winked and smirked at him.

They ate and drank and danced some more before Vic excused herself and went inside the house to find Robert in the kitchen.

“Hey,” he said, taking Vic by surprise as he hadn’t spoken to her since she had arrived. “What’s going on with you and Luke?” He demanded to know.

Vic furrowed her forehead. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It is my business.”

“Why? Because I’m your little sister and he is not good enough for me? The guy who has been your best friend for forty-five years, the guy who you don’t just trust with your own life but also with the lives of your wife and your sons, somehow isn’t good enough for your little sister? Oh no wait, that’s not it. I’m the one who is not good enough, right?”

“I didn’t say that,” he said defensively.

“You really didn’t have to,” Vic’s eyes started to water. “You know, it’s not my fault that our father walked out on you. He walked out on me too. He walked out on me before I was even born, leaving my mother to fend for herself when she was only nineteen. I am sorry that you had to grow up without a father but you had your mother, grandparents, aunts and uncles while all I had was my mom and she died when I was eight and there was no one else to take me in, so I was bounced around from one foster home to the other, never good enough for anyone. I never had a real family or felt like I belonged anywhere.”

“I… I didn’t know,” he said remorsefully.

“Well, you never bothered to ask. You know, when Claire wrote me that letter, I felt wanted and I changed my mind about meeting you because I was so lonely and just once, I wanted to belong somewhere, be part of a family. Imagine my disappointment when I met you,” Vic sniffed and wiped her tears. “But don’t worry. I won’t bother you or any of the people in your life any longer. You win!” She sobbed and ran out of the kitchen, bumping into Lucas.

“Victoria, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked worried.

“I can’t do this, Lucas,” Vic cried as she tried to walk away from him but he stepped in front of her.

“I don’t understand,” Lucas looked at her, confused. 

“I can’t do this, us. It’s too much, too soon,” Vic lied, hoping he would make it easy for her and just let her go.

“Then we can take it slow,” Lucas suggested. “Until you’re ready for more.”

“No! Please, just let me go,” she pleaded with him as tears were streaming down her face. “I don’t belong here,” she said and brushed past him and out the door.

“Vic, please wait,” Lucas called after her a moment later but Vic didn’t stop and ran onto the street. “Vic, watch out!” She heard him scream in horror and then there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the pain and there will be more in the upcoming chapters but of course that will make the beautiful moments even more beautiful. Please let me know what you think ;)
> 
> What happened to Vic?  
> Will Lucas forgive Sully?  
> Will Sully make amends?


	6. Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is fighting for her life and Lucas has no way of helping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a lot of research for this chapter but I'm sure that I still got some of the medical stuff wrong. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“I didn’t see her. She came out of nowhere. I didn’t see her. She came out of nowhere,” the driver kept repeating over and over again as Officer Tanner tried to take a statement but the woman was obviously in shock after just having hit someone with her car.

“Is she alive? Please tell me she is alive, Montgomery,” Luke yelled as he hovered over Montgomery and Warren as they were working on Vic, trying to stabilize her.

“Chief, please let us do our job,” Warren said calmly but obviously annoyed with his superior.

“Is she alive?” Luke yelled once more before Jennifer pulled him away from his firefighters. 

“Lucas, look at me,” but his eyes were focused on Vic. “Lucas,” she said firmly before grabbing his face in her hands, making him look at her. “You need to calm down and let them do their job. Do you hear me?” Luke tried looking back at Vic again but Jennifer’s grip was firm. “Lucas, you need to let them work. They can’t take care of her if you are acting like a madman. Vic is going to be okay. She will get through this,” she assured him as he started crying, something that Robert hadn’t seen him do since his parents died.

Jennifer pulled him into her arms and held him tightly as Robert watched his best friend fall apart and it was all his fault. He was responsible for this and he had no idea how to fix this.

Robert watched Luke pace the floor and looked around in confusion. One moment he was standing in front of his house watching his people work on Vic and the next he was in the hospital waiting to hear if she was still alive and he had no idea how he even got there. 

Claire was comforting their sons as Jennifer was crying in the seat next to them while watching her brother like a hawk, making sure that he was okay.

Robert wanted to go over to him and give him comfort like he usually would but considering that this was all his fault he felt like it was a bad idea and would probably result in Luke punching him which he deserved.

Robert was pretty sure that his best friend hated him and he couldn’t blame him because he hated himself right now. He had been so full of anger all these years that he had never bothered to learn about Vic and her life and everything she had been through. 

He had assumed that she grew up with loving parents who spoiled her and gave her everything, seeing as how she had attended NYU and had become an actress but it appeared as if Vic had achieved all that on her own without the help of anyone because she didn’t really have anyone.

Robert was the first family she had since her mother died and he had chosen to treat her like crap instead of a sister.

He buried his face in his hands and prayed to God that Vic would live and he would get a chance to make it up to her and be the brother she deserved.

“Dr. Pierce, is Victoria alive,” his thoughts were interrupted by Luke’s panicked voice..

“Are you her family?” The doctor wondered and Luke shook his head.

“Vic is my sister,” it felt weird to admit this for the first time in his life. He had a sister. A beautiful, talented sister who could very well die because of him. “And Luke is family.”

“Your sister has a concussion, a sprained wrist and several broken ribs. One of the broken ribs punctured her liver and while we were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize her for now, her liver is failing and she won’t survive without a liver transplant.”

“Oh My God,” Claire and Jennifer gasped.

“I’ll donate,” Luke offered without hesitation and it finally dawned on Robert just how much his friend cared for his sister. He had tried to ignore the looks between them during Luke’s speech where he had pretty much called Vic his soulmate but there was no doubt in his mind that his best friend had fallen in love with her and there was a chance that he was going to lose her and all because of him.

The doctor shook her head. “Chief, even if you were a match, you can’t donate with your heart and everything you’ve been through recently.”

“I don’t care. I can’t just let her die. I gotta do something,” Luke insisted, not worried about his own life.

“I’m sorry but my hands are tied.”

“She is our aunt. We can donate,” Robert heard his sons offer and couldn’t help feeling proud of them.

“You have to be eighteen to donate,” the doctor replied apologetically.

“I’ll donate,” Robert finally said. “We are siblings, so I’m guessing there is a chance that I’m a match,” Dr. Pierce nodded.

“You have to be sure about this. It may be considered a very safe operation, but it involves major surgery and like with any surgery there can be complications. You will also have to stay in the hospital for about a week and the recovery may take from four to six weeks or even longer. Do you understand that?”

Sully nodded. “I just want her to live.”

“Okay. We’ll get you admitted right away since testing for an emergency living donor liver transplantation can take up to 48 hours...”

“48 hours?” Luke interrupted her. “Does she even have that much time?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. That’s why it’s important to not waste any time but family members, especially siblings are usually compatible, so I’m hopeful,” she smiled reassuringly. “I will keep you updated and let you know when Victoria regains consciousness.”

Sully hugged his family and kissed Claire’s forehead. “I love you. Everything will be okay. I promise,” he knew that he shouldn’t make promises that he couldn’t keep but he needed to believe that everything would be okay and that they would both come out of this alive and well.

He turned to his best friend. “Luke, I know there is nothing I can say for you to forgive me but I’m truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this or her, I hope you believe me,” he told him but wasn’t surprised when he turned his back on him.

Robert sighed. “Okay, Dr. Pierce, lead the way.”  
  


* * *

  
Lucas sighed as Sully walked away with Dr. Pierce. He had surprised him when he called Vic his sister for the very first time and then even offered to donate part of his liver. Not that Lucas thought that his best friend was a bad person but donating a piece of yourself was a pretty big deal and even though he was upset with him, it also meant a lot to Lucas that he was doing this.

“I’ll be right back,” he said and started walking away but Jennifer stopped him, looking at him worriedly. “I just need a moment. I’ll be right back. I promise,” he assured her before kissing her forehead and disappearing into the nearest restroom.

He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself, trying to erase the images of Vic, lying motionless on the ground, from his mind but it was impossible. Those images were etched into his brain forever.

One moment they were talking about going on dates in New York and now she was fighting for her life and Lucas felt so useless because he couldn’t do anything to help her.

He opened his eyes and stared at his hands, his breath hitching at the sight of dried blood. Vic’s blood.

_ This is not how this day was supposed to go _ , he thought as he scrubbed his hands clean and splashed his face with cold water.

_ Please, let her survive this. I need her _ , he pleaded with whatever higher power was listening.

When he returned to the waiting area, the boys were sleeping and Jennifer was gone.

“She went to get some fresh air. She is taking this really hard. You know how important Vic is to her,” Claire explained.

Lucas nodded as he sat down beside her.

“This is not fair. I just found her,” he sighed as he put his head into his hands.

He felt Claire's hand on his shoulder. “If I know one thing about Vic, it’s that she is a fighter. She will be okay. She has a lot to live for,” she tried to assure him.

“Today was supposed to be a happy day,” he shook his head, “for everyone. We were making plans and I just can’t lose her,” Lucas confessed.

“And you won’t.”

“How can you be so sure,” Lucas wondered. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

“I just have faith. I don’t think that fate is that cruel,” she smiled reassuringly and Lucas hoped that she was right.

“You know, I’m so mad at him,” he said.

“I know but knowing my husband, he is beating himself up over this.”

“He should be,” he replied bitterly.

“You can’t stay mad at him forever.”  
  
“Watch me,” Claire chuckled, knowing just as well as he did that he wouldn’t stay mad at his best friend forever.

“He is trying to make up for it,” she reminded him.

“Well, it’s the least he can do.”  
  


* * *

  
Jennifer stopped by the little chapel that she had become quite familiar with a while ago when Lucas was lying in the hospital, fighting for his life and now it was Vic, her best friend, lying in the very same hospital waiting for a liver transplant.

Jennifer hoped that Robert was a match. She would have offered to get tested herself but she figured that her bipolar disorder and the fact that she only had one kidney would disqualify her from donating.

“It’s me again,” she sighed. “I know it hasn’t been that long since I asked you for a miracle for Lucas but I need another one. I need for Vic to live. She means so much to me and she means so much to Lucas and you can’t take her away from us,” she pleaded. “She has been through so much and she was finally having it all, so you can’t just let her die. Please, let her be okay.”

She sniffed and wiped her tears before going back to the others.

“Hey, you okay?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah, I just needed some time. Any news on Vic? Is she awake?”

“Not yet,” Lucas sighed as Jennifer sat down beside him, taking his hand into hers. “She’s gonna be okay.”

“You sound like Claire,” she chuckled, making him chuckle as well. 

“Gotta keep the faith, right?” He said and Jennifer nodded in agreement, hoping that he was right.  
  


* * *

  
Vic groaned as she woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping, her head throbbing and her entire body aching like never before. She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the light, realizing that she was in the hospital.

“What happened,” she asked the person standing next to her.

“Hey, I’m Dr. Pierce,” she smiled at her.

_ That name sounds familiar _ , Vic thought and remembered that Lucas had mentioned her before.

“You saved Lucas,” Vic smiled back at her. “Thank you.”

“Do you remember what happened,” the doctor asked.

Vic shook her head, not sure of what had happened. Everything was a blur. 

“Was there an accident? Where is Lucas? Is he okay?” Vic wondered.

“Chief Ripley is okay. He is waiting outside,” she assured her, making Vic sigh in relief.

“Victoria, you were hit by a car. You have a concussion, a sprained wrist and some broken ribs,” Vic listened but could tell that there was more. “Your liver was punctured by a broken rib and even though we did everything we could, your liver is failing.”

“What?” Vic croaked, her eyes filling with tears. 

“You’ll need a liver transplant.”

“Oh My God, I’m going to die,” Vic started crying and hyperventilating. 

“Vic, I need you to calm down. Do you hear me? You need to calm down. We are going to do everything we can to fix you.”

“But I could die, right?” The doctor nodded sadly. “What if you can’t find a liver?”

“We are already working on that. Your brother has offered to donate part of his liver and it’s already a good sign that you two have the same blood type but we still need to run some more tests to make sure the tissue matches and that he is healthy enough to donate.” 

“My brother?” Vic asked, surprised that Robert was willing to go through that.

“Yeah. Vic, you’ve been through a lot and you need to rest,” Dr. Pierce told her as she gave her something for the pain.

“Can I… can I see Lucas, please. Just for a moment and then I will rest, I promise. I just need to see him, please.”

“Sure, I’ll send him in,” she smiled and left the room to get Lucas.

Vic tried to understand why any of this was happening. A few hours ago, she was happy and planning for the future and now she may not even have one.

_ Why did I have to run away? Why wasn’t I paying attention _ , she cursed herself for being stupid.

She closed her eyes and started crying again when she felt someone touch her hand.

“You’re here,” she smiled weakly as her gaze locked with Lucas, her heart still skipping a beat even in her current state.

“Of course I’m here,” he said as his eyes welled up. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m so sorry,” Vic sniffed. “If I hadn’t run away I wouldn’t be here now.”

“Shhh, there is nothing to be sorry about. Everything is going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“As a very wise woman told me, you gotta have faith.”

Vic smiled. “Claire?” Lucas nodded and smiled at her.

“Our story ain’t over yet,” he assured her while brushing her hair from her forehead before gently caressing her cheek. “There are so many more chapters that need to be written.”

“Yeah?” He nodded enthusiastically. 

“I wanna take you out on a proper date. I wanna spend all night worshiping your body...”

“You think you can keep up with me all night long,” she teased, making him chuckle.

“Did you just call me old?”

“Well, if the shoe fits.” 

“You’re impossible,” he teased back.

“You lo… like me anyway,” she stopped herself before she could say the L word.

Lucas looked at her lovingly. “I certainly do,” he admitted before leaning in and kissing her lips as gently as possible. 

“Ahem,” someone interrupted them. “I’m sorry, Chief but Vic really needs to rest and you should go home and get some rest as well. You can come back tomorrow.”

Vic could tell that Lucas didn’t want to leave her side. “Lucas, do what the doctor says. I’ll be fine. I’m in good hands. She saved you and I’m sure she will do anything to save me, right?” Vic looked up at Dr. Pierce.

“I promise I will do everything I can,” she assured him.

“Okay, fine but I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning,” he promised.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” the doctor teased him as Lucas kissed Vic’s forehead and said his goodbye.

“He is crazy about you,” Dr. Pierce noted.

“The feeling is mutual,” Vic smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
Robert swallowed as he walked into Vic’s room the next morning. She looked so small and fragile and he hated himself for being the reason why she was lying in this bed, waiting for a liver transplant.

He sat down next to her and gently took her hand in his.

“Lucas?” She whispered, making Robert sigh and feeling even more guilty.

“No, it’s me. Robert,” he whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. “Hey!”

“Hi,” she smiled weakly.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a car,” she joked. Robert looked at her unamused. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m the one who is sorry,” he apologized. “I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Our dad really did a number on both of us,” he looked at her in surprise and awe. “You okay?” She wondered and he nodded.

“It was my tenth birthday when I overheard him telling my mom that he didn’t love her anymore and that he was leaving us because he had found a new woman who was having his baby. Then he just left and didn’t even say goodbye to me. He never reached out, not once until my thirtieth birthday when he showed up on my doorstep and told me that he was dying and I remember feeling glad because I hated him so much. And then he handed me a piece of paper with your name and address on it. He wanted me to get to know his baby girl and I just lost it and threw him out and threw away your contact but Claire must have picked it out of the trash and I was upset with her when she told me what she had done but well she is Claire and I just couldn’t be mad at her instead I was...”

“Mad at me,” Vic finished and he nodded.

“All this time I thought that he was off with his new wife and kid, giving them the life that he didn’t want to give to me and my mom and I hated you. I hated you so much for it and I was wrong about it all but even if he had given you that amazing life, it still wouldn’t have been your fault and I just couldn’t see that because he broke my mother’s heart. She never recovered because to her he was the love of her life and when he left she stopped living and just existed for me. I just hated seeing her like this and there was nothing I could do to fix it.”

Robert looked up at Vic and saw her crying. “That’s terrible. I’m really sorry that he did that to you.”

“I’ve never told anyone that before. Any of it,” Robert confessed.

“Not even Claire?” He shook his head.

“I’m really sorry for the way I’ve treated you over the past ten years. I should have made an effort and been there for you but I was just so angry and hurt and I know it’s no excuse and I have a lot to make up for but I’d really like to try.”

“I guess giving me part of your liver is a good start,” she chuckled through her tears, making him chuckle as well.

“Well, you’re my sister and that’s what brothers do,” he said and Vic smiled at him.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you call me your sister,” Robert smiled back until a knock interrupted their moment.

“Lucas, you’re back,” she smiled happily as his best friend walked into the room.

“What is he doing in here?” He asked coldly. “Why are you crying? What did he do?”

“He was just here to explain and apologize and I’ve decided to forgive him.”

Luke looked at her in shock. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. He is still my brother and he is still your best friend.”

“I don’t know about that,” Luke huffed, making Vic chuckle.

“Why are men such babies,” she complained. “I know you’re mad at him, Lucas, but I also know that you love him and I need you two to make up.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to waste my life being angry and hateful,” she said and Robert hung his head in shame because that’s what he had been doing for so long. “I want to live and be happy and have a family, just in case you haven’t noticed that my life is lacking that. I want you both in my life and that can’t happen if you two hate each other. So, I need you to forgive him and,” she turned to Robert. “I need you to forgive yourself.”

Robert looked at his best friend but he looked away.

“My liver might be failing but I could still take you both.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” the best friends said in unison, making Vic snicker.

“Luke, I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I never meant to get in your way. I didn’t realize how happy she makes you and that’s all I want for you. For both of you. I’m really sorry.”

Robert stood up and offered his hand.

“Lucas,” Vic said in a warning tone before Luke sighed and shook Robert’s hand.

“Man, you’re so whipped already,” Robert joked.

“Takes one to know one, right?” They smiled at each other.

Robert looked at Vic before kissing her forehead. “I know this is long overdue but welcome to the family,” he smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

Robert walked out of the room but couldn’t help but turn around and watch them.

Luke sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, kissing it gently before looking at her the way Robert looked at Claire and it filled him with so much joy to see his best friend happy like this.

_ He is such a goner _ , Robert thought as he walked back into his room, hoping that his liver would save his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the new chapter? Let me know in the comments ;)
> 
> Will Sully be a match?  
> Will there be complications during the surgery?  
> Will Vic make a full recovery?


	7. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas waits and waits and waits.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't hate me for this chapter and keep the tissues close. You may need them.
> 
> Also, thanks everyone for still enjoying this story.

_ Waiting.  _

36 hours of agony. 36 hours of no sleep. 36 hours before Lucas Ripley could finally breathe easy after a heavy rock was lifted off his chest with three little words: “He’s a match”.

Waiting to find out if the woman who he could see a future with actually had one was excruciating. Lucas couldn’t remember ever feeling so powerless and anxious but now all he felt was happiness and relief and it was weird to feel that way about finding out someone was going into surgery but it was Vic’s only chance to survive and he was glad that Sully was able to save her.

Dr. Pierce didn’t waste any time, allowing the family one more quick moment with them, before prepping them for surgery.

“The surgery will probably take six hours, maybe even longer but I will have someone update you frequently,” she let them know before wheeling Vic and Sully into the OR and once more Lucas had to wait.

He hadn’t realized that the surgery would take this long and once more he was filled with dread, thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

His eyes were getting heavy and he couldn’t stop the yawn from escaping his lips. “Lucas, you should get some sleep,” Jennifer suggested, looking worried.

“I’m fine,” he replied before yawning once more. 

“Yeah, I can see that. I know that you haven’t slept and you will be no good to Vic all tired and exhausted,” Lucas sighed, knowing that his sister was right. “Go take a nap in one of those comfy chairs over there.”

“Promise me you’ll wake me up as soon as you have any news.”

“I promise. Now go get some rest. You look terrible,” she teased him, making him chuckle.

He really didn’t want to sleep but his sister was right. He hadn’t slept in over 36 hours and it was starting to show and it was definitely messing with his mind.

He relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

_ “Hello, stranger,” Vic smiled as Lucas walked into the bedroom and started taking off his clothes, smirking as Vic looked at him appreciatively while licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows. _

_ “I’ll take it you missed me,” Lucas said as he crawled into bed with her, taking the book out of her hands to put it away. “You won’t be needing this anymore,” he said, making her raise an eyebrow. _

_ “Oh? Does that mean you are going to keep me entertained instead?” She wondered as he pulled her into his arms and started kissing a trail down her neck, making her moan. _

_ “Oh, I definitely will,” he whispered against her skin. “It’s our anniversary after all.” _

_ Vic pulled away and looked at him in confusion. “No, it’s not.” _

_ “Of course it is. It’s been a year since we met on the plane.” _

_ Vic chuckled. “You mean when we met and you didn’t recognize me,” she teased.  _

_ “You will never let me live that down,” she shook her head. “Anyway, as I was saying. Happy Anniversary, babe,” he kissed her lips. _

_ “I can’t believe I have to fly back to New York this evening. On our anniversary.” _

_ “What would you say if I come with you?” _

_ Her face screwed up in that adorable way that made Lucas fall in love with her all over again. “I’m confused. I thought you didn’t have any vacation time anymore for a while.” _

_ “I didn’t mean come with you to stay for a few days. I meant come with you and stay permanently.” _

_ “What? You quit? Please tell me you didn’t quit for me,” Lucas loved the fact that she didn’t want him to give up his career for her but he would do it in a heartbeat.  _

_ “I didn’t quit. I transferred,” her jaw dropped. “Today was my last day as the Fire Chief of Seattle. Say hello to the new Fire Chief of New York,” he beamed proudly. _

_ “You’re moving to New York?” Lucas nodded. “We can be together all the time?” He nodded again as her face lit up, making her look even more beautiful if that was possible. “Are you sure about this?” _

_ “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Vic smiled at him. “Okay, actually that’s a lie. There is something else.” _

_ “What else could there be?” She asked curiously. _

_ “Well, you see there is this question that has been on my mind for a while now and I finally get to ask it.” _

_ “Are you talking about moving in together now that you are going to live in New York? Of course I’ll move in with you. Nothing would make me happier,” she grinned and leaned in to kiss him but Lucas pulled away. _

_ “Always so impatient and always interrupting me,” he teased as he fumbled for something in the nightstand before finally pulling out the little black velvet box, he had been hiding for weeks. _

_ Vic gasped at the sight of it. “Victoria Hughes,” he opened the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring that had once belonged to his mother. “Will you let me be your Mr. Hughes for the rest of our lives?” _

_ Vic’s eyes welled up as she stared at the ring and then at Lucas before nodding her head enthusiastically, making his heart skip a beat. _

_ He slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a kiss, pouring all his love into it. _

_ “Mmmh, Lucas,” she sighed. “Lucas, Lucas,” her voice suddenly changed, sounding a lot like his sisters. _

“Lucas, wake up,” his eyes shot open and he was met with the concerned face of Jennifer.

“What’s going on. I thought you wanted me to sleep?” He groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

“Dr. Pierce,” she just said and Lucas jumped out of his seat, suddenly wide awake. 

_ Has it already been six hours _ , he wondered as he came face to face with the doctor.

“Is the surgery over? When can we see them?” They all asked at once.

Dr. Pierce looked down and took a deep breath before looking up again, her eyes filled with sadness and Lucas felt like his heart was about to stop. That look could only mean one thing and seeing as how Vic was the one whose liver was failing, it meant that he had just lost the woman of his dreams and he was not ready to hear that. He couldn’t hear that. He didn’t want to hear that.

“Dr. Pierce, is everything okay?” Lucas heard someone ask but wasn’t sure if it was Jennifer or Claire. His mind was all over the place, preparing to hear the news that would shatter his heart into a million pieces.

The doctor sighed before taking another deep breath. “I’m afraid I have bad news. We had just extracted Robert’s liver when suddenly his heart stopped. We did everything in our power to get his heart beating again but,”

“Nooooo,” he heard Claire scream in agony. “Please, tell me he is not dead.”

“I’m so sorry,” Dr. Pierce whispered.

Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His best friend -  _ his brother _ \- had died, trying to save his own sister’s life.

“I’m afraid there is more,” Dr. Pierce continued as she looked at him. Lucas just started shaking his head, not wanting to hear more. If he didn’t hear it then it wasn’t true, he said to himself. “As we were implanting the new liver, Victoria started bleeding and we were not able to stop it.”

Lucas just kept shaking his head, not believing what she was saying, clutching his chest, trying to breathe, as the doctor explained everything. 

Lucas couldn't believe that in the matter of a few hours he had lost them both. That Claire had lost her soulmate. That the boys would grow up without a father and that Jennifer had lost her best friend. That their entire world had just fallen apart.

The room was spinning and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. It felt like his throat was closing up. He could feel a tightness in his chest as he fell to his knees and then there was only darkness.  
  


* * *

_  
The day before _

“This is nice,” Vic smiled at him.

“What is?” He wondered as he stroked her hand.

“You, being here all day long,” she beamed at him, rivaling the sun, making his heart beat faster.

“So, you’re not annoyed that I’ve been hovering all day long?”

Lucas had spent the entire day with her, making sure she was comfortable, trying to be her rock and give her strength, probably annoying everyone else.

“I’m sure the nurses are sick and tired of me,” he joked.

She chuckled. “I’ve been taking care of myself for so long that it’s really nice to have someone else take care of me for a change,” she explained and it pained Lucas that she had to go through that.

She had told him about her childhood and how she basically had to raise herself and Lucas couldn’t help but wonder if Jennifer’s life had turned out that way if he hadn’t been around to take care of her after their parents death.

“Also, I’m sure the nurses have no problem with you being here. They have been checking out your fine ass all day long,” she joked. “You okay?” 

“What?”

“I just made a joke about your fine ass and you didn’t react. You looked so far away. If there is somewhere else you have to be, you don’t have to stay.”

Lucas sighed as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

“Sorry, I was just thinking and there is nowhere else I’d rather be than here with you,” he assured her.

“Because I could die?” She wondered and he hated that part of him was afraid.

“I… I’ll be honest. A part of me is really scared that Sully won’t be a match and that we won’t be able to save you and this right now is all the time we are getting and I want to spend as much of it with you as I can.”

Vic smiled sadly.

“I want to be here with you. There is nowhere else I’d rather be,” he smiled reassuringly. “Okay, actually that’s a lie.”

Her face screwed up in confusion.

“I’d rather be in my bed right now,” she raised an eyebrow. “With you.”

Vic smirked at him. “I know it ain’t the same but you could still crawl into bed with me,” she suggested. 

Lucas looked at her doubtfully. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want to hurt you. And no matter how fine my ass is, the nurses will definitely throw me out if I do that.”

“I don’t care about the nurses. I just want you to hold me in those strong arms of yours,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Victoria,” he said in a warning tone.

“Lucas,” she countered mockingly, making him chuckle. “Come on. I was supposed to spend last night in your bed and wake up in your arms. Let me have this one thing, please,” she pleaded with him and Lucas knew there was no way that he could ever say no to her.

He carefully crawled into bed with her, making sure not to hurt her while putting his arm around her.

“You’re so warm,” she smiled as she snuggled into his chest. “And you smell so good.”

“That’s what you said on the plane,” he smiled smugly.

“What? When? I don’t recall saying that.”

“When you snuggled into me and then basically slept on top of me,” he chuckled.

“Like you minded. I remember waking up with you basically sleeping on top of me,” she countered.

Lucas laughed. “It feels like a lifetime ago but it’s only been five days. I still can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. I mean at least not you as in Sully’s sister but I did recognize you from the billboard,” he noted.

“Yeah,” she looked at him sorrowful.

“What’s wrong?” He wondered at her sudden mood change.

Vic sighed. “I just realized that, if I make it through this…”

“When you make it through this,” Lucas corrected her.

“When I make it through this I will be in recovery for several weeks, maybe even months which means I’m losing the spot on my show and I worked really hard for it.”

“I’m really sorry about that,” he hated seeing her like that. He knew how much her career meant to her and how hard she had worked to be where she is now.

“I mean what if I can never go back to performing after all this? What am I supposed to do instead?”

“You could always become a firefighter,” he joked, trying to cheer her up. “I think you’d be a badass at it.”

Vic chuckled. “Can you imagine me in a turnout gear?”

Lucas wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I think you’d look really sexy in turnout gear.”

“And here I thought you wanted to see me in my birthday suit,” she teased, making him laugh. 

“Oh, I definitely want to see that.”

“Would we even be allowed to date if I were one of your firefighters? I mean you’re the chief of the entire department.”

“We wouldn’t be allowed to date and work in the same department. Not when I outrank you.”

“By about a thousand ranks,” she snickered.

“Rank technically isn't an issue amongst spouses,” he said without thinking.

“What?”

“Um, I… I just meant that there is a loophole. If two firefighters are married then it doesn’t matter when one outranks the other.”

“So, that would make me the First Lady of the Fire Department,” Vic joked. “Hmm, it does have a nice ring to it.”

Lucas couldn’t help but smile at her because him bringing up marriage didn’t seem to scare her. Not that he was thinking about marriage. That would be stupid considering that they barely knew each other.

“All jokes aside, you are meant to be on stage and I know recovery will be hard but you’ll get through it. I’ll be there to help you,” he assured her.

“Don’t you have a department to run?”

Lucas shook his head. “Remember the vacation days I mentioned?” Vic nodded. “Well, I figured I can put them to good use after your surgery.”

“You want to take care of me even though you don’t even get sex in return,” she teased.

“I’m trying to be sweet and you’re totally ruining the moment,” he pouted, making her laugh.

“Thank you, Lucas. That’s really sweet of you but are you really sure you want to do that?”

“I am sure. I wanna be there for you. I wanna be with you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s against hospital policy,” Jennifer interrupted their moment as she walked into the room.

“I had no choice. She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I just couldn’t say no to her,” Lucas defended himself.

“Oh, I know those eyes. She always gets her way with those eyes,” Jennifer teased.

“I don’t know what you two are talking about,” Vic said innocently.

“Sure you don’t. How are you feeling today?” His sister wondered.

“I’m good. I just hate waiting to find out whether I’m gonna live or die.”

Jennifer smiled sympathetically but Lucas could tell how much this was hurting her. He knew how much Vic meant to her.

“Are you in any pain,” she asked.

“No. I don’t know what kinda drugs they are giving me but they are definitely doing the trick,” Vic said happily.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re not in pain,” Jennifer smiled as she sat down.

“Good thing you’re here. I wanted to go and see Sully and didn’t want Vic to be on her own.“

His sister rolled her eyes at him. “I saw that,” Lucas complained.

“I meant for you to see it.”

“Okay you two, enough banter. Lucas, go see Robert. I’m sure there is plenty that you and your best friend have to talk about and I want to spend some time with  _ my _ best friend,” she kissed his cheek before Lucas got out of bed.

“I see how it is, you’re already getting tired of me,” he said, mock hurt, making her chuckle, before bending down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

He left and walked into Sully’s room to find Claire and the boys there.

“Hey, uncle Lucas,” Tyler smiled at him.

“Hey, I was just wondering if I could have a moment with Sully,” Lucas hadn’t talked to him since Vic made them make up.

“Um, sure. Come on boys, let’s go see your aunt Vic.”

Lucas muttered a quick thank you before sitting down beside his best friend.

“I meant to come by earlier but I was...”

“Busy with my sister?”

Lucas chuckled. “It’s still weird that you are calling her your sister now but I’m glad you are.”

“I know. I was an idiot. Luke, I’m really sorry. I hope you know that,” Lucas nodded. “I was so angry for the longest time and I didn’t realize how much I was hurting her with that or well I didn’t care that I was hurting her. I should have made an effort to get to know her sooner.”

“You should have but I get it. Your dad was...”

“An ass?” They both chuckled.

“Yeah, he was,” Lucas agreed. “At least you get to make it up to Vic now. It’s never too late for that, I guess.”

“What about us? Have you really forgiven me or was that just to please her?”

Lucas sighed. “You know I can’t stay mad at you. You are my family,” he admitted, “and you are making up for your mistake.”

“She really means that much to you,” it was more of a statement than a question.

Lucas nodded. “I never thought I would feel this way again. She is amazing.”

“So I’ve been told,” Sully laughed. “She seems quite special.”

“She is and she is actually a lot more like you than you think.”  
  
“I just wish it hadn’t taken an accident for me to realize it. I was an idiot for so long.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Lucas laughed as Sully rolled his eyes before laughing as well.

Lucas was glad that they could put it all behind them. He wouldn’t know what he would do without his best friend who had become like a brother over the years, always there for him, always having his back and now he was having his little sisters back.  
  


* * *

_  
Present time _

Lucas woke up to the sound of the heart monitor beeping rhythmically while someone was stroking his forehead.

“Lucas,” he heard Jennifer’s voice as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in a hospital bed.

“What happened?” He asked as he tried to sit up.

“You were sleeping and then suddenly you started hyperventilating and gasping for air, clutching your chest. You had a panic attack. The doctor felt it was safest to admit you and monitor your heart. You scared the shit out of me,” she said as she started crying.

Lucas stared at her feeling a little bit lost. “Was it all just a dream?”

Jennifer looked at him in confusion. “Was what a dream? Lucas, what are you talking about?”

“Vic and Sully, they...” his heart rate started rising at just the thought.

“Lucas, you need to relax. You need to breathe. Vic and Sully are still in surgery but they are both doing great according to one of the nurses.”

“Please, don’t lie to me. Just tell me the truth,” he pleaded, knowing that his sister would lie to him to spare him the pain.

“She is not lying,” he suddenly heard Dr. Pierce as she walked into the room, smiling brightly. “The surgery was a success. They are both alive and we are just waiting for them to wake up.”

“Are you sure?” The doctor chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. I heard you gave everyone quite the scare.”

“It was nothing. I’m fine. When can I see them?” He didn’t trust or believe anyone right now. He needed to see them with his own two eyes and make sure that they were indeed alive.

“No, you’re not,” the doctor put up her hand to stop him from talking. “You listen to me. It may have “just” been a panic attack today but next time you may not be so lucky. You had major heart surgery just a few months ago and you need to take care of yourself. Do you hear me?” Lucas swallowed and nodded as he breathed in and out and his heart started beating in a normal rhythm again.

“Please, just listen to her Lucas,” Jennifer pleaded with him and it pained him to see so much worry in her eyes. She was his little sister. She shouldn’t have to worry about him.

“I’m sorry. I just. The dream felt so real and...”

“I understand but believe me when I tell you that they are both alive and well. They are strong,” she assured him once more. “And you will be able to see them as soon as they wake up.”

Lucas nodded slowly. “You should rest some more. They probably won’t wake up for another hour or two but as soon as they do, I will let you know.”

“Thank you, Dr. Pierce. Thank you for saving them.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled before leaving the room.

“They are okay,” Jennifer exhaled, the relief evident in her voice. “Everything is going to be okay. We just have to wait a little bit longer.”

_ Still waiting _ , Lucas sighed as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope nobody is confused about what happened. If you are I can explain lol
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?   
> Where do we go from here?  
> What will happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of the first chapter? 
> 
> Will Lucas be upset that Vic didn't tell him who she is?  
> Did something happen between them ten years ago?  
> Why are Vic and Robert not close and will they finally bond and be a family?  
> How will Lucas deal with the fact that he is attracted to his best friend's little sister?


End file.
